Unbridled Lust
by DetoxAngel
Summary: The sequel to Unnatural Attraction. The same warning goes as follows. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!


**Story Title: Unbridled Lust (Sequel to Unnatural Attraction)**

**Author: DetoxAngel**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing(s): Goku/Gohan**

**Spoilers: More Bulma and Chichi bashing. Don't like, don't read. IF YOU'VE HAVEN'T READ UNNATURAL ATTRACTION, YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS. THIS FIC IS YAOI AND INCEST. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T COMPLAIN.**

**Summary: **Hey there! I'm back and I have the sequel to Unnatural Attraction in tow! Yes! If you thought Unnatural Attraction was good, then I would most certainly love to see you're reactions to this one. I toiled hard and long over this and know you guys will like it even if the majority of you don't review. I'm confident that the people that aren't bastards about incest and all will like this. Anyway, here are the goods! Oh, and people, if you think you can do better, my challenge is in said section and all you have to do is review or email me with anything. Don't be shy about reviewing, I won't tell. Heh.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Dragonball Z because if I did, this would be a movie.

Unbridled Lust

It's been five years, and I guess you can say I'm old enough now to do what I do. Not justified, but what do I care? I'm happy and he's happy. Even Goten's happy. Mother has another son, five he is. The spitting image of our father. But that would be expected as I looked like him when I was younger, and still I do.

Not that that bothers me. Not at all.

Dad and I are still with each other. In an 'intimate' sense, we aren't in a relationship or anything like that. I don't admit that with any hesitance, because I don't care what other people think. But, I don't talk about it and neither does he. It isn't right, you know? Not moral, some would say. What would Saiyans know about human morals? Dad was raised to be a human, and he didn't turn out to have the morals they had. Neither have I, and I'm half human. Saiyan enough not to care what the nature of my other side tells me is right. I don't care.

Not only do we still not find what we are doing wrong, the sex only gets better. It's been a year since Majin Buu has been destroyed, and Dad has reached a level beyond Super Saiyan 2. He never has used that transformation on me. It takes a lot his energy to sustain it for a certain amount of time. We don't know why that is. But he gets so strong when he does do it, the strongest person in the universe, it makes me shiver.

There really isn't anything special about what we do, aside from that it's one of the best things I've got going for me. Of course, we don't do it as often as I'd like because Goten comes to visit on almost a daily basis. Mother tried to trap Dad and make us both come home and take care of my little brother. Dad convinced her that we don't have to be home to do that. I agree. I love Goten with all of my heart, but it didn't mean I would come back to that house just to be closer to him. He could come here just fine.

I see Mother once in a while, when she decides to 'greet' us at her home with a smoldering glare of resentment. She hates that we're happy, I can see it in her eyes. But I don't care, because now she sees that everything turns out for the better when she isn't around to dictate things. Goten knows that too. He's young, but he knows well enough that our mother is not a nice person most of the time.

His eyes are dull and downcast when we arrive and he doesn't see us. The second he does, his onyx eyes light up and his face regains its glow. The glow a child is supposed to have. My eyes rarely exuded that kind of happiness when I was at home, but out of the house, even a threat to the planet brought more cheer to my face. It makes me sad that he can't be with Dad and I, but Dad has no say, he would lose badly in a court battle. Not because he is incompetent, but how is he supposed to explain that he had been dead for one year and spent most of his time saving Earth?

Not when Hercule Satan is the current 'World Champion'!

The hugest load of shit anyone that was present at the Cell Games has ever heard, but Hercule is rich and he won a lot of tournaments, so people are not going to listen to reason and think otherwise of him. Its better that way, we don't like to be exclusive, save for Yamacha, who has been boasting about helping to defeat Cell, and is now under the wise wing of Hercule Satan.

The rest of us know that's a lie, and we do nothing to defend our selves. We don't care that that rich snob has taken the glory that should have been mine, had I been willing to accept it. I am indifferent. I don't care much either. I guess I'm relying on karma to bite him in the ass and reveal him as the sheep in wolves clothing he is.

I have a father that is the strongest man in the UNIVERSE, forget World Champion!

Goten playfully latches onto my arm and swings from my bulging bicep like a monkey, no pun intended.

"Big brother, can we go get Trunks, can we, can we?"

I don't answer for a moment, too caught up in looking at Dad arguing with Mom again. What is it this time? She never ceases to have something to complain about, whether it is the way Goten comes home smelling like animals, or he is a bit scratched up from our training. It's always something.

Dad is trying to be quiet so that Goten won't hear but Mother won't have it. "If you don't do what I say and bring Goten back clean and unscathed, then I won't let you see him at all!" She storms.

Dad turns to look at Goten, who is playing with something in the grass, pretending he doesn't hear. It is better that way, no use arguing to her, he's a child and he has to 'stay in a child's place' as she puts it. The same thing she told me. I'm glad I left that place. Dad focuses on him for a long time while Mother tries to get his attention by tugging on his sleeve like a little brat.

"You listen to me when I talk!! You're the one that walked out on this family, so now I have to give him all the love you never do. I won't let you make the same mistake as you did with Gohan. You turned him away from me, made him hate me. I won't let you do it to Goten, I won't let you!!!" I stare on, somewhat offended. Dad glares at her and throws his hands in the air.

"What did I walk out on, tell me, I'm dying to know! I took Gohan because you couldn't be the mother he needed and I give more love than you ever have. Ever! Gohan hates you because you are who you are. Goten knows that the way you act is not the way a mother is supposed to act. He knows it isn't right when he's not happy and Trunks is! If he grows to hate you, it's your own fault, they love me more than you, how's that? No matter that you have Goten, he still runs to me, smiling and happy when Gohan and I come to visit. Gohan loves me and I love both my sons, don't you ever say I wasn't there when it counted. Please excuse me for dying to make sure you and our children could live. I died to protect Gohan and look who he is with now!!!!" Dad pauses and Mother is speechless.

That's twice in a blue moon. It won't last long.

Her cold black eyes are now bleak and angry, rage making them widen.

"I don't care about that rich little bastard, Trunks! Goten is being well taken care of and he tells me he loves me everyday! Not once does he mention you! I can give him more now that you and Gohan are gone. He's happy, don't try and brainwash him, and unlike you two", she points a well manicured finger at me, "he appreciates what I do for him and he loves to learn. He won't be an idiot like his father and older brother."

I would have punched her if she weren't a woman and my mother. Goten's spiky little head pops up and he runs to Mother, shrieking and kicking at her legs.

"Go away!! My Daddy's not stupid!!! Go away!!! Don't like you, no, hate you!" He pounds his small fists into her belly making her wince.

Dad grabs him by the shirt and yanks him off the ground, holding his wild son who is trying to hit Mother again. Goten is like me in that he has a temper that rivals a normal 5 year old child's. But then again, he isn't a normal five years old child.

"Goten calm down, your mother is just upset she doesn't mean it."

Mother says nothing. "Hey, hey. Don't cry." Goten buries his head in the crook of Dads neck and bawls loudly. Poor kid. "Don't cry, were going to have a lot of fun today. We're gonna see Trunks and aunty Bulma, then we're going to the park."

This seems to have consoled him enough so wipes his eyes and throws a hateful glare at mother.

She only smiles sadly and says, "Even when you're not around…." She turns and goes in the house, no doubt to cry.

I shrug and walk over to Dad and rub Goten's pretty head, and he smiles, holding his arms out for me to take him. Dad hands him over and Goten latches onto my neck and sighs contentedly. "I love Daddy and you, wish I could live with you, instead of her. Trunks' mom is so cool, wish Daddy married her."

I stiffen at his innocent statement and pull him away from me to say, "Well, aunty Bulma has Vegeta, doesn't she? She and Dad are friends, they can't get married."

I am one to talk, but Goten doesn't know that.

Dad smiles and takes to the air. "Gohan, let him fly, we're going to Capsule Corp." I let my brother go and watch him float shakily. He recently learned how to fly and still finds it a bit scary. He carefully lets go of my neck and hovers by himself, smiling brightly at Dad.

"See, I can do it! Just as good as you and Gohan."

Cute. Dad laughs and we head off in the direction of Capsule Corp. When we arrive, a blur of lavender breezes past us barrels into Goten. "Goten, you're finally here, I thought you wouldn't come." Trunks is now 6 years old and looks like Vegeta, and almost as cute as Goten. Maybe that's just me.

"'Course I came, wouldn't miss going to the park for nothing, not stupid old mom and---

"Goten, don't say things like that about your mother, she still looks after you and I think you should respect her at least for that."

"Don't want to." He pouts. I'm sympathetic.

"Let's go play around with my Dad for a while, I'll bet if we bother him enough, he'll let us train with him!" They both run off to seek out Vegeta.

Bulma hasn't said a thing since we got here, she just stands there and watches my Dad. I almost hiss at her, but instead just give her a challenging stare. He must feel the heat of her scrutiny because he smiles sheepishly at her and walks past her into the house. Her eyes follow his every move and I stalk after him, silently roasting her with my sharp black eyes. She has stopped caring that I witness her obvious lust for my father, not even bothering to conceal the places her eyes venture to.

I would kill her, but Goten likes her. Dad is aware of her unwavering glances at his body and walks faster, going to I don't know where.

Get away from her.

I speed up as well and rudely step in front of her, shielding her view of his behind. She frowns, not liking it one bit. I give her a look that tells her what I want to say but can't and she smirks evilly.

How disgusting.

In some ways I don't blame her, he's so attractive, it's unreal. Still, she is a lecherous cheat. She has Vegeta. But then again, that may not be enough reason to not stray. Whatever, I don't like it. Dad stops in front of the Gravity Machine Vegeta has himself holed up inside. I didn't notice where we were going, too busy telling Bulma off with my eyes.

Trunks and Goten are banging on the heavy steel door, trying to rile Vegeta enough to open it. Their small squeaky voices plead with him to let them in, and those pleas go unanswered. I know he hears them, lord knows I do. The boys are screaming at the tops of their small lungs and I guess thanks to who their parents are, they have some powerful ones. I cover my ears while Dad goes over and scoops them both up.

They both forget what they were doing and wiggle in his arms playfully. He laughs as Trunks grabs his hair and Goten wraps himself around waist, reaching for Trunks' arm. He's like their own personal jungle gym, we may not even have to take them to the park.

I stare at him from afar, and it never ceases to amaze me how beautiful he is. Man. I can't believe my luck.

They seem to forget that I exist and have all of their attention on Dad. But I don't mind, I have my attention on him too. Bulma still hasn't disappeared and is watching my father with the same amount of admiration for him as I am. But she doesn't look into my face and see it. She unconsciously licks her lips and my teeth involuntarily grind into each other. I want so badly to say something, but it isn't my place. There is little I can do, and I don't want to upset the boys.

Like he can feel our eyes on him, Dad looks at us and stares. He looks from me to her and stares at me a bit longer before he walks over.

"Let's go to the park now. Don't worry Bulma, I'll take care of Trunks and bring him back at a reasonable time." She stuffs a wad of cash in his hand and lets it linger longer than necessary before Dad pulls his away. "Thanks." She smiles flirtatiously and winks. "You're welcome." Trunks jumps off of him and hugs her waist.

She takes her attention off of Dad and hugs her son back. Goten looks on, with a strange look on his face. I feel sorry for him. Bulma senses this as well and takes him from Dad and hugs him too.

Trunks smiles and says, "Call her Mommy, that way we can be brothers!"

Goten's eyes shift over to Dad, nervous to see his reaction. Dad nods and Goten's face almost cracks with the wide smile he sports. "Momma, I can call you that? Really?" He asks Bulma with wide, pretty eyes.

"Yes, anytime Goten. I can be your fake Mommy anytime you come over. Call me Mommy like Trunks does." Bulma laughs and glances at Dad. He isn't looking at her.

I'll bet she's loving this, wishing she were Goten's mother. Never. Only in the lust hazed fantasy world she's painted for herself.

I can't say anything, because Goten is so happy, and I wouldn't ruin that for the world. I suppose it beats having our mother for a mother, if he can, why not get a new one.

"You want to call me Mom too, Gohan?"

Catching my tongue in my teeth, I manage a somewhat polite, "No, I don't think so." Her mocking smile makes me sick so I walk away from them to wait in the front. Before I get far, a hissing noise reaches my ears and I turn to see the source of it.

Vegeta steps out of the Gravity Machine and haughtily sashays over to his 'wife', if you want to call her that, and picks Trunks up. "Where are you going, boy?" Trunks smiles widely and gives his father his most grown up voice. "We are going to the park, Father. Guess what, Goten and I are brothers, my mom is his mom!"

Dads hand slaps over his face as Vegeta's deep, piercing eyes swing his way. "The brat has his own mother. I won't have any third class' child calling my son's mother his own. The woman did not fuck you, Kakarot!"

The lewd statement catches the attention of Goten, and he innocently replies, "Who did she 'fuck'?"

He doesn't even know what it means.

I pick him up and strongly grip him by the shoulders. "Don't ever say that again, Goten. It's a bad word that only grown ups use, you don't know what it means." He looks scared and tears fill his eyes. "I'm sorry, big brother, I didn't mean to. I thought it was a normal word, Trunks' Dad says it all the time. What does it mean?" He ventures.

"It means to scr---

Dad has his hand over Vegeta's mouth and Vegeta struggles to get it off. "Vegeta, don't you dare say things like that around my son! If you want Trunks growing up to know indecent words like that, that's your business, he's your son. Don't talk like that around Goten. I don't care who you say it to, not with him around!"

Vegeta gets his hand off and snarls, "Don't tell me what to do, you third class nitwit! I'll say what I damn well please and if you and your brats don't like it, kiss my ass and get the hell off of my property!"

"How about I kick your ass?" And in a low voice that my more experienced Saiyan ears picks up, he adds, "You know as well as I do that I'm good for it. Don't make me embarrass you out here in front of your son, who thinks so highly of you." Vegeta turns red and shoves him away, storming into the house. The rest look perplexed, not having heard what Dad said.

I smile outwardly, proud of him. My smile catches his eyes and he grins back. Bulma doesn't care, she turns and follows Vegeta.

It takes us little more than 5 minutes to find a very populated park. Bulma lives in the city so it wasn't that hard. The boys instantly run off and jump on the nearest available swings. Dad and I take a seat, far away from the other parents, but close enough to make sure Trunks and Goten don't cause any mischief.

My eyes travel to his gorgeous face and slowly make their way down until they zero in on his crotch. I lick my suddenly dry lips. All the while, he smirks at me as I admire his beauty.

"You would like that, huh? In a park?"

I'd like it on the moon!

His attractiveness is amazing but the moment is ruined when a brunette woman comes up to us and stands in front of Dad. "Hey there. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's your son over there?" She points to Goten, who has Trunks in a submission hold to keep him from running away.

Oh, how ever did she guess?

"Yeah, but not the other one. He's a friend of mine's kid. Best friends." She chuckles and looks at him again.

"He's an exceptionally beautiful child, he looks a lot like you."

It's true, Goten is very cute, probably because he looks so much like Dad. I sit in silence and she finally acknowledges me. "Wow, another pretty face, is he your younger brother or---

"I'm his son. That's my brother." I interrupt with a slight hint of annoyance in my voice. "You look so young." She says to him. I'm sure if there were enough space on the bench, she would have parked herself next to Dad.

"Well, it's a nice day and I brought my daughter here. I thought it would be nice to have a picnic with some of the other kids in the park. If it's alright with your wife, I would like for you all to come." I want to say, Dad isn't married, but I don't want to attend her picnic. She obviously likes my father. "My wife won't mind, but we can't." "Oh that's too bad, why not?" "My kids and I eat a lot, so we don't want to inconvenience you and eat all of your food." Brutally honest.

"I like boys with a big appetite. I have a lot of food." Not enough. Goten eats like Dad, and he isn't shy about it. "That's alright, I don't want to spoil his dinner. He eats what his mother cooks." Her smile drops and she sighs. "Well, I don't live too far from here and if your son and his friend want to hang out with my daughter and nephew, here's my number and address." She takes out a piece of paper from her purse, like she had it all along and hands it to him. "Bye." Dad waves and she walks off with a different bounce to her step she didn't have before.

She doesn't look back.

"You won't, will you?" I ask him. I had been trying to hold in a snide remark and keep my jealous side at bay. I'm really possessive of him and he knows it. "It would be a good way for them to make more friends." He's teasing me, I know it.

"You know they wouldn't want to. They're attached at the hip and cry when we split them up, that won't work. You won't call her." I say with finality and he only smirks. He won't call her. He has no reason to.

We stay in the park for a few more hours until the sky begins to darken and people start to leave. Goten and Trunks don't want to leave, but Dad promised Bulma he'd bring Trunks home at an appropriate time. They grudgingly run over to us and I take a look at them. They're dirty, surely another thing for Mother to yell Dad's head off about.

"Dad." I say warningly and he gets the hint. "We'll let him shower and wash his clothes at Capsule Corp, it won't take long." The boys look pleased with their dirtiness and are smiling up at us. I look down and realize that Trunks has a hold of Goten's arm and he doesn't look like he's going to let it go. It's going to take some time to coax him to do so, like I said earlier, they loathe not being together. It's weird how their fathers don't get along at all and they get along so well.

"Trunks, when Goten has to go bathe, you have to let him go." I say softly, not wanting to sound demanding.

"I'm not falling for that again, the last time you made me let him go, you took him away! Not again!" He says firmly. I don't know what to say, but Dad picks up their linked arms and says nicely, "Trunks, would you do it for me?"

Trunks hesitates a little and nods his head. "No."

"Please? I'm Goten's Daddy, and I need him too. Can we share? You know I always bring him back. He'll come back tomorrow. Can I have some time with him? Please?" He's kneeling down, eye level with Trunks and the kid stares into his eyes. "I don't want to…" "I promise I'll bring him back." Goten says nothing but is looking at Trunks and I think he's on the verge of tears. "O-okay, only 'cuz you're his Dad and I like you. You're nice, so I'll share."

He lets Goten's arm go and turns to him. Goten sniffles and reaches for him. Trunks lets him, and reassuringly whispers, "I'll see you tomorrow. Then we can play some more. I don't like neither, but I have to share with your Dad." Goten walks over and hugs Dads leg. Dad picks him up and I lean over and pick Trunks up. "Hold on." Dad says and I grasp his shoulder and in a second, we're at Capsule Corp.

No one is here to greet us.

I take that as a good sign and take Goten to the bathroom for his bath. He can't do it himself, he always messes up or floods the bathroom. He did that at our house once, and Dad wasn't happy. He scolded Goten and Goten cried.

"Gohan?" Glancing down, I smile. "Yeah?"

"Do I have to go back home?"

I look away uneasily and turn on the bath water, pulling his shirt over his head and dumping it, with his pants and underclothes in a washing machine. "Well, it is your home, and Mother needs you too." I say the same thing every time he asks. He asks everyday.

"I don't want to, I don't like it there. I want to live with you and Daddy. Why can't I?" I ignore him and lower him into the tub. He doesn't let go of my arms and I have to pry them off. "Goten, get in. You have to take a shower. Dad will get in trouble if you don't and you wouldn't want that, would you?" "NOOOOOO!!!!!" He screams and I have to tell him to be quieter. "Not so loud! You have to go home. Whether you're clean, or not. I don't like it either but we can't do anything about it yet." "When can you do something? You know I don't like her."

I grunt in response and wash him up as best as I can with him squirming and kicking water into my face.

"Goten, stop that! You'll mess up the bathroom, and if you do, Trunks will get in trouble." I clamped my hand over his mouth lest he prepare to scream again. He nips my hand and I snatch it back. He doesn't notice and paddles in the water until I'm done.

I dress him with his now clean clothes and we go back downstairs. Trunks is waiting to say goodbye. He steps up to his best friend and rubs his head. "Tomorrow." He says and Goten nods.

Dad picks him up and we disappear. We reappear in front of Mothers house, and for once she is nowhere in sight. Dad walks inside and calls out her name.

"Chichi? Goten is home!" No answer. "Must be sleeping." He mutters and brings Goten upstairs. I stay where I am, not wanting to go up there. After he tucks Goten in, he comes back down and we leave. "Goten's alsleep. He didn't even eat. ChiChi better feed him tomorrow. You don't know how tempted I was to take him." He shakes his head and walks past me, rising off his feet into the air. I say nothing and we take off.

We get home in record time and Dad walks in and sits on the couch, looking more relaxed than usual. Goten is a handful and even I don't always have the energy to smile after a day with him. "It's been a good day, I'd say you had some fun?" I don't answer, I only stare.

I don't conceal what I'm thinking as my eyes stare hotly into his.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him suddenly.

He grins and gestures his hand toward the kitchen. "Gonna make me something to eat?"

I smirk. "Yeah, why not? What do you want to eat?" Its not that I'm his slave, but I wouldn't mind being, I'd do anything for him. Wait on him hand and foot. He knows this. "Whatever you want, why don't you surprise me?"

In spite of myself, I got Bulma's mother to teach me how to cook and I learned quickly. Bulma herself can't cook worth a shit, and I wouldn't ask her anyway. I don't cook all the time, most of the time, we eat at Bulma's house.

Bulma's mother will cook for anyone, always trying to get someone to eat something. Dad loves her cooking. She'll cook anything under the sun for us, and only tells him he's handsome once in a while. She isn't like her daughter, thank goodness for that.

I hurry along to make him his favorite dish of Shu Mai and shrimp rolls with rice and turkey sandwiches. An odd mix, but it's what he likes so it doesn't bother me. While he waits in the living room and while the rice is boiling, I peek inside to see what he's doing. The television isn't on, and I have to get closer to see what he's doing. Nothing. Just sitting there with his eyes fixated on the ceiling, a faint smile on his face.

I turn away. I don't want to look too long or the rice will burn. I've never made the dish before, but I know it's his favorite. I've been paying attention. I don't hum a tune or whistle like some people, I just handle the food with all the skills for cooking I possess. Don't get carried away, I'm not a gourmet chef in even the faintest sense. In under an hour, everything is ready and I go to get Dad.

When I walk in the room, his eyes are already on me, as if he expected me to come in at this moment. He gets up and quickly closes the distance between us before I have the chance to turn and walk away. Our chests touch, but nothing else. I want to say something, anything, blink maybe, but he just stares intensely into my eyes for about three seconds and then walks past me into the kitchen. I start to breathe again.

Bastard.

No matter if I try, I can't hide the effect that small action has on me. I damn near whimpered back there. In the kitchen, he plops down at the table and grabs his chopsticks. I sit across from him so I can watch him eat. I still don't find it a good idea to sit next to him when he's stuffing his mouth a mile a minute. The chopsticks move in a blur, and the sandwiches disappear one by one. He saves his Shu Mai for last, and doesn't pop the first one in his mouth when he picks his head up. He eyes my food and I realize I haven't started to eat yet.

I blush and avert my eyes. I can feel his knowing smile, but I just eat fast and glance up at him once in a while. When we finish our meal, I put the dishes in the dishwasher and turn to go upstairs, ready to go do whatever there is to do in my room. No sooner than I do, I bump into Dad and my eyes slowly trail up to his face. There's a look in his eyes. It's been too long. Years. We don't have time because we have our hands full with Goten and my first year of school.

There's plenty of time now.

I shudder and blush deeply, as his hand reaches down and slides over my hip softly, resting on my lower back. There's nothing to say, I know what he wants. My arms go up to touch him, but he backs away and shoves me into the refrigerator roughly. The movement actually takes me by surprise and I stumble backwards, rocking the fridge. Both of his hands are now planted on either side of my head as he leers at me silently. Damn.

The room is quiet and my body won't stop shaking, the breath in me quickening. It's him. His fault. But…I want this, probably more than he does. It's been so long. I don't long for it in the meantime, I just accept it as one of those things that are done on rare occasions, the less often, the better. Even though, I'd like to do it everyday, but the time I set aside for school and my brother don't allow it. Not that I'm complaining now.

We say nothing, but not to cherish the moment, there is no moment, there is only here and now. I'd hardly call this a moment, it's nothing new.

I don't want to open my mouth for fear that my words will come out shaky and incoherent. He just stares down at me and smiles warmly. What does he want me to do, start us off? My cheeks bleed more and my hand rises again to spread out on his chest.

Warm. Hard, but soft. I lick my lips and look down to my hand so I can watch it run from his hard chest, down his abdomen, and….well, you know where it went.

I wrap my hand around his already rigid erection and gasp. Shit. Nothing turns me on more than touching him there. It's so big and so hot, I can't not bite my tongue and groan. His eyes travel down to length of my arm to my hand as well and he watches with lewd pleasure as I feel him up through his pants. A zing of something goes through me as he unbuckles his black belt and unzips himself. I get the hint and reach inside, letting out an aroused sigh of pleasure when my hand makes skin to skin contact with his lovely hardness. I lean closer to him and change the angle of my hand so I can go deep enough to pull it out. My eyes lock in on it and I swear drool collects in my mouth. I stare with wide-eyed wonder.

His length and girth still surprise me, having grown little over two more inches in size. He says it won't get any bigger. How would he know? Maybe it's true, he would look freakish if it did, I love it the way it is now, couldn't wish for better.

"Damn." I breathe and I hear him snicker above me. He thinks that's funny. It is, maybe, for him. It's not everyday I see a man as beautiful as my fathers cock. Long, sleek, hard.

Perfect. He's so fucking perfect.

Looking back into his black, shining orbs, my breathing hitches. The look in his eyes is intense and demanding. He wants something and is looking at me expectantly. I stare like an idiot, not knowing what he wants me to do. I know what I want to do, but he's just standing here, not doing a thing. Suddenly his arms lower from the sides of my head and he turns, walking away.

Where is he going!!!!!!

I feel so stupid for not knowing what he wanted, just gaping at him like a lost fish. I can feel the tears coming to my eyes as I stand there, staring at his retreating back. Into the living room he goes, probably to bed. Alone.

I blink back the tears and follow his retreat. I'm going to redeem myself, even if he doesn't want to. When I step into the living room, he is there, sitting on the couch, smirking. What the hell?

"I though you were going to be in there all day. Come here." I try not to rush over to him and I don't wait before I drop to my knees and tug at the waistband of his jeans.

His hips lift off the couch, allowing me to slide them past his narrow hips and down his amazing thighs. He leaves them in a puddle at his feet and darts his eyes from mine to his cock.

"I want you to make this last. Don't let me cum so soon and if you do, don't worry, I'll still fuck you."

Enough said.

But, I'm good at this, he tells me so. I'll keep him on edge all night is he likes. It will be hell for me, but I'm not doing this for myself, as much pleasure as it gives me. My large hands go around his hips and squeeze, leaning in to lick tentatively at the head of his erection. He whispers something I don't quite catch and rubs one hand through my soft hair, while his other is on my shoulder. It takes a lot of my willpower not to swallow him whole, grab his balls, and bring him to a quick, hot orgasm.

I lick him like a lollipop, except I enjoy him much better and make sure to apply pressure to my tongue. I run it around the head and right down to the base and back up to give it a hard suck. Dad hisses and his grip on my shoulder alternately tightens and loosens. I make the mistake of looking up to see his face and almost lose it on him. Fuck, he's so hot! His head is tilted back a little and his eyes squint up at the ceiling, mouth open slightly.

"Suck it Gohan. You don't have to lick all the time." Impatient are we? I don't know if he wants to last anymore, but I continue my slow torture anyway. I spread his legs wider and go to lick his balls. His hips shoot off the couch, toward my lips, and he growls sexily. His balls always have been sensitive. I love it. I show no mercy and with vacuum like suction, slurp his hairless orbs until he's writhing above me, screaming in ecstasy.

"Ohhhhhhh shit, Gohan! That's it, you little _slut_!" The sudden jerk of my hips and stiffening of my groin signals that I am having an orgasm. I was so caught up in my sexy task that I hadn't noticed I was so close. I moan loudly around a testicle and he starts to shake, slowly descending back down on the couch. I can tell he's trying hard to hold back so I slide my mouth off with a sloppy slurping sound. I lick my lips and smirk up at him seductively to show him how much I like it. He's breathing hard and fast, sweat running down his face and chest.

His shirt is gone. When did that happen?

I don't think about it and watch his face for a moment more. "How is it that you're so beautiful?" I know he must get tired of hearing me tell him that, but I can't help it. It's so shocking how he looks. He shrugs and gives me a lopsided grin before replying, "I don't know." Neither do I.

The hand in my hair wounds around it tightly and my head is shoved back down into his lap. "If I'm so beautiful, then you can kindly go ahead and finish me off." Gladly! His cock is down my throat so fast I almost choke, but regain my composure and bob my head up and down. Every time I get to the base, I increase the suction and use my teeth to bite down on him, not hard, but with just enough pressure to drive him insane.

He's moaning and groaning like crazy up there, and I work harder to bring him to a mind blowing climax. One of his hands has found its way to the side of my face and the other supports him on the couch. He keeps my head still and slowly thrusts up into my mouth.

My dick is so fucking hard. I reach down and wrap my powerful hand around it. My other hand steadies the rest of my body on his knee. I can't stop moaning around him and jerking myself in rapid, rough strokes. I'm so close, I can feel it and I know he's close too.

His thrusts have become faster and harder, his hips rolling and pumping. My mouth is so full, drool is coming out in large drops that drip off my chin and down my neck. I suck away at him as hard as I can and bite down on the head a bit. "FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!" My reward is a hot creamy gush of fluid flooding my mouth. I suck on the tip until his cock goes flaccid.

I ease my warm orifice off of him and smack my lips, swallowing every delicious drop. The hooded stare he gives me makes me tingle. I lean back on my knees and pump my cock faster, squeezing it so hard it hurts, but I don't care.

"Yes!" I growl. So good…

My eyes close and then a few seconds later open when I feel my arm being pulled away and a much hotter hand take over. Three pumps of that strong hand and I'm a goner, pleasure spiking up my back that leaves me breathless. I collapse in his arms and don't move, letting him lift me up and walk over to the staircase. I can't walk if I try.

He carries me all the way upstairs, throws me on a bed and slams the door. I don't know whose room we're in but I don't care. The blankets are warm and the pillows are fluffy. Something shifts in the air and when I look up, Dad is gone. Where did he go? In a second, he's back and the reason he left is now very obvious. I glance at the tube is his hand and smile.

I'm a little worn out but he'll wait for me. It doesn't take long before I realize that he's still got his pants down past his knees. He shreds them off with a snap of his Ki and walks over to the bed and climbs in next to me, smiling all the while, looking innocuous. But there's this glaze in his eyes that make them shine in a weird way. I swallow nervously and sit up.

I feel better and he looks so good right now, I have to touch him. His cock is back to full hardness and I take advantage of that, sliding my hand over his silky skin and around his thighs. His hand comes up to stop me. I frown, wondering what he's doing. The answer comes to me when he rolls on top of me and gets back up.

Something is in his hand.

I look at it and gasp. I've see one of these before, I've never had one, much less used one. But in his hand, there it is. "I think this might come in handy."

My eyes follow his hand as his finger flips the switch on the bottom. The thing vibrates like crazy. That isn't the way it normally vibrates. This one vibrates faster, harder and heavier, it's practically wagging in his hand. And it looks to be about 11 inches long.

A vibrator. Where did he get that from? I want to know, so I ask.

"Where did that come from?"

He shakes his head and winks at me. "I'm a grown man, where do you think I got it? I bought it."

Oh. I don't have to ask what he's going to do with it. I blush, for the thousandth time today and slouch on the bed. One of his big hands suddenly tears my shirt of and throws it carelessly to the side. I hiss when he goes for my pants. But he retracts his hand and growls, "You take them off."

I slide the jeans past my hips with a little more enthusiasm then I like, and kick them off so that I'm now completely naked. His eyes burn down my exposed body lecherously. I try to cover myself a little, but he grabs my arm and twists it.

"Don't! It's far too late for that."

It is, even though we've only had sex a number of 4 times. Not a lot in 5 years, hell, not a lot in one. This isn't that kind of relationship, where we just fuck because we can. The times we did do it, were long and good, but now he's taking his time to stare at me and touch my hot skin.

"I think you take after your old man, pretty boy."

I feel the blush spread down my face to my neck, staining my collarbone. "Hn. You don't think you're pretty, Gohan? You always have been, don't tell me you think I'm beautiful and think nothing of yourself. We do look alike." He's right, but I never really looked at it like that. I know I'm not unattractive, not by a long shot, but I prefer the way he looks more.

I open my mouth to say something but he covers it with his own. I love when we kiss, it so damn hot, his tongue in my mouth. Said tongue caresses my palate, brushing over mine in a sensual duel. I groan into the kiss and reach for him. As he tries to pull away, I lean forward, not wanting him to. He finally gets me to stop sucking his face and grabs my other arm, stilling it.

"Time for that later, but I want to try something." He picks up the vibrator again and climbs on top of me. I know what he's going to do and I definitely look forward to it. A rough hand molests my cock and I moan involuntarily, rubbing against that hand. "Look at me, Gohan." I do, fast.

So beautiful!

"Don't take your eyes off of me and don't close them. You can blink, but keep your eyes on me." Easy. But when his hand begins running up my sides and across my back, I shudder and want to look away, and can't. "Like that, don't you?" I do. The hand pulls me up to his chest and my leg goes up. The brown furry appendage has it snared and is slowly coddling my thigh. I almost forgot about that. His tail.

Some kind of intense shivering in my stomach brings my attention to my lower half. The vibrator is being pressed into my navel and rolled up and down my stomach. "Ahhhhhh." I whimper, liking the way he presses it into my belly button, making my hips jump. Dad always did have a way with bringing out everything in me, especially the side of me that says, "Screw modesty." I writhe and wriggle under him, trying to get him to go lower. But instead, he goes higher. Higher and higher, slowly until the trembling thing is on my nipple. And damned if I don't cry out in pleasure so loud it makes him move back and smirk evilly at me.

"That was louder than I thought it would be, man are you sensitive. I knew you'd like that, but apparently I underestimated how much." The vibrator lay at my side, tickling me and I pick it up to make it stop, when he gives me a coy look.

"You gonna do something with that?"

I look from it back to him and hand it back to him. He takes it and presses it hard against my nipple and I try to bite back another scream. The vibration is so deep, it feels like another heart beat, thudding against my chest, making my breathing speed up. I don't know he manages to pace himself through all of this, but I'm going mad, and if he doesn't do something soon, I will.

Then he does something extremely hot. He bends over and seductively runs his pink hot tongue from the base of the vibrating dildo to the tip and that mouth goes and licks my rock hard nipple. I would scream, if I could get a sound to come out of my mouth. I stare in awe and…I don't know how else to call it, I just zone out and everything disappears but him and I don't feel anything but that vibrator and his hot wet mouth slurping on my nipple. Oh dear Dende.

He alternates between licking my red bud of flesh and the hard steel pole. Oh yeah, that's hot. "Dad," I plead, wanting him to stop this torture and do something, anything. The vibrator moves, but his lips latch onto my nipple like a vice, sucking on it like a nursing babe.

Where the vibrator and his other hand went I do---

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The entire 11 inch length is shoved up my ass in one thrust while Dad simultaneously wraps his hand around my cock. It hurts, a lot, but at the same time, I sharply fuck his hand while he ruthlessly twists the toy inside of me.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" I babble, squeezing my eyes shut.

He says nothing and continues to abuse my ass which has been untouched for more than a year. He knows it hurt, it burns, but he also knows I don't want him to stop. A bolt of pain from my chest and I open my eyes to see him lapping blood up from my nipple. I'm going to come. The feeling starts with a heat that spreads all throughout my groin and then a tightening, tingling sensation. The force of my cum shooting out of my cock is so great, it shoots out and splashes across Dad's stomach, actually making a sound akin to water hitting a hard surface. It's not loud to the point of weirdness, but I can here it only because the breath is taken right out of me, and I can't scream.

My eyes focus sightlessly on a wall as my back attempts to arch but he's holding me down. I convulse in his grip, my mouth gaping in pleasure. When it's over, most of Dad's chest is covered in my cream and he looks down at himself. He isn't smiling or frowning or anything. He just scoops up two fingerfuls and stuffs them into his mouth. And moans. Hotly. Gods.

"Umm, that's nice, wanna taste?" He holds a finger to my lips and I greedily suck it into my mouth, tasting myself for the first time. Actually tastes really good. He and I finish off the rest and I instantly attack his lips, nipping and sucking on his tongue, tasting myself more. I moan deliciously into the kiss, grabbing the back of his head to pull him closer to me. My eagerness does not go unheeded for he slips his arm around my waist and grinds his hard dick into mine, which is already coming back to life.

I feel like I'm drowning, and his tongue is my life line, I suck hungrily like I'm going down and we end up doing the hottest thing two people can do with their mouths. My tongue is now outside of his mouth as well, licking his pink lips and sucking on them. He does the same and holy shit is it hot! He's practically crushing me to him, and I losing my ability to intake air, but I try to hold off for as long as I can without stopping because it's so hot, I don't want to. But Dad is the first to give a long, sexy lick up my chin and to my mouth, tonguing me one more time before pulling away, huffing.

"Man, Gohan, I didn't know you could kiss like that." Neither did I! I'm panting and trying to go for him again but he stops me and laughs. "Let me catch my breath, I mean, that was one hell of a kiss!" I need to catch mine too, so I back off for a moment. "That was too hot for words." I say. His tongue darts out to run across his lips and it makes me want to kiss him like that again. "That's wild, where did you learn to kiss like that?" I don't know, I really don't, but the question sounds more like an implication. "Nowhere, I had to learn from somewhere, and I know you didn't learn to reciprocate with Mom. I was just so horny, it happened that way." "Well, I'll say. You would have kissed me forever if you could, but I had to breathe."

A sense of fullness comes over me and I realized that the vibrator is still lodged in my ass, but I forgot all about it, more interested in Dad's tongue than anything. That and maybe because it isn't on, it never was.

"You like everything I do, huh?"

Yes! A thousand times, yes!

"Dad, gods, even if you were inexperienced, you could make me come and not even touch me, not say a word. I can never get enough of what you do to me. I'd let you fuck me anywhere, anytime. Whatever you want, I'll do. Anything, I'd do _anything_ for you." It's amazing how I found the courage to say those things, I was shy an hour or so ago, now I'm telling him I do anything to have him plow me up the ass. And it's not a lie, I would do anything for him and to him. I would die a hundred times over for him, without the slightest bit of hesitation. I love him to death, what can I say?

"That's good, because I have something I want you to do for me. And you would do it, right? You seem loose enough for it, I think you'll like it." "What is it?" "The vibrator, turn it on and fuck yourself with it for me. I want to see." The shyness comes back fast, but I don't say no. I would never say no.

"Alright."

"A show, like that. I know this will be better than any porn I've ever seen. You don't know how sexy you are. Makes me so fucking hard, I'd explode in your ass if I didn't want to watch you first." His dirty words make me sigh in distress. I reach behind me and feel around for the switch, but before I turn it on, I look at Dad and see that he's waiting, with his hand on his cock, staring back at me. I flick the switch and immediately, my hormones go into overdrive, the vibrating pressure in my ass is almost too much to bear. I moan and shout my pleasure, and my apprehension grows wings and soars out the window.

I don't care about anything else but giving him what he wants. I want to look up and see him, but I can't keep my eyes open. It takes a lot of effort to withdraw the quivering dildo from my ass and shove it back in with brutal forcefulness. My eyes roll into the back of my head and I struggle not to let my body go limp. I shove the entire thing in to the hilt and let it vibrate against my prostate. Tears blind my vision and gush down my face like a waterfall.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh huuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh god Dad!" I pound the steel sex toy in and out of my asshole with wanton lust I didn't know I had, licking my lips and tugging at my nipples. "Sexy as hell." I hear him moan through an intermission of my screams. He gets up quick and grabs my arms, wrenching it behind my back painfully. He mercilessly stabs the vibrator in and out of me like a sword, so fast, and so hard. It hurts so good. A human would have been damaged for life by the strength behind of his powerful arm lunges, but I thrill in it, love it, and want him to do it harder and faster.

"Fuck yes!!!!!!! Dad, more!!!!"

The dildo is yanked from my ass and replaced my something bigger and hotter. He couldn't wait any longer.

He fucks me hard and deep and vibrations or not, his cock is ten times better than the vibrator. I howl in unbelievable ecstasy, and cry out his name for the world to hear, crying tears of pleasure at the same time. In all the times we had sex, he's never fucked me so hard, with so much need and power, I know I won't last a minute longer. "Ahhhhhh, Ohhhhhh SHIT!!!!!! You fucking whore!!!!! I'm gonna ….oh my fucking god, I'm gonna fucking hurt you so bad, you'll never, hiiiisssssss, EVERAHHHHHHHHHH leave me!!!!!!!! You'll take my cock, when I want it, where I want it. You……you sluuuuuaaaaahhhhhhh……UHHHHHHHHH!!!!" His hand is still on my back and twists my arm until I hear a wet snap. I throw my head back and scream as cum shoots out of me and coat my chest and, my arm is still in his grip and he's still tugging it.

The pain combined with the pleasure is so good, I don't know that I can stay conscious any longer.

"Daaaddddd." I drawl.

He doesn't hear me and keeps plowing away at my straining hole. "Kkkkkkkkkkssssssssssskkkkkkk." A sound between a hiss and what he sounds like when he's pissed off comes out of him but that's all the warning I get before I feel his cream fill me up to overflowing, dribbling down my thighs. He lets me go and I collapse, with him going down next to me.

I black out the second my head hits the bed.

When I wake up, my arm lies limply at my side, pain shooting up and dulling my senses. It hurts like hell now, and when I turn over to look at Dad, he's asleep.

Damnit.

I crawl over to the dresser and open it, finding nothing. I try to get up, but the pain in my ass makes me go right back down. No use, I'm immobilized until he wakes up and who knows when that will be. It's not easy to close my eyes and go to sleep when I'm in constant pain. I liked it a lot a few minutes ago, now it's making my eyes blurry with agony. I mutter and drag myself across the bed and roll over, hitting the floor hard. Not hard enough to wake him up. I don't get far before the pain has me panting and whimpering on the floor.

Every time I move my legs, the pain goes straight to my lower regions. I lay there unmoving, thoughts coming back to me of the time he knocked me out and left me nearly paralyzed and I rolled off the couch and onto the floor, waiting for him to get out of the shower. My ass is raw and burning, reminding me that he didn't even use the lube. The pain doesn't subside for some time until, again, I drift off in an uncomfortable sleep.

I don't know how much longer it takes for me to get up, but when I do, my arm is in a homemade sling cast and Dad is nowhere to be found. Looking over to my right, I spot a piece of paper with my father's small, delicate handwriting on it. Reading it over carefully, I swing my legs over the bed and put the note down. Dad's gone to get senzu beans and he's bringing Goten back. I have to get dressed before they arrive.

The room reeks of sex and sweat so I take my time going about the house and opening windows, spraying air freshener. I want to take a shower, but my other arm is out of commission so instead, I clean up as best as I can and go to the living room to wait.

I glance down at a seat and gingerly sit down, wincing as my bottom makes contact with the hard wood of the chair. It must be early in the afternoon because the sun is high in the sky and the morning fogginess has faded. Goten will be coming any time now.

I think that it was very humane of Mother to let us visit Goten, even if it is to save herself the trouble. Goten is cute, but he can be very annoying, and Mother now goes to work. I go to school, and today is Sunday. While I go to school and Mother works to support Goten and herself, Dad stays at home with my brother and Trunks, whom Bulma and Vegeta are too busy too watch sometimes. Well, Bulma is, Vegeta just can't be bothered with his hybrid son. Hn. That isn't surprising, the Prince of Saiyans does not 'babysit'. I smile at that one.

I rest my good arm on the table and scan my eyes over the broken one. My mind flashes back to the moment it happened. My arm being snapped like a twig led straight to the most ear- shattering climax I've ever had. Like I said, the sex only gets better, and a little bit of masochism serves to make it hotter.

I can't say it never hurt anyone, my arm is hanging in its socket, bleeding itself to a swollen mass of flesh and it does hurt. But, I don't mind, not even care a little. I'm not angry at him that he left me here in a sling with an ass ache, but I actually smile thinking about it. In fact, I can't wait to do it again.

Since we've been together, I figured out that Dad has another side to him, one that makes him less earthling and more Saiyan than ever. He likes to hurt me as much as I like him to, if that makes any sense. Maybe that's the Saiyan part of me too, I'm sure I wouldn't like it as much as I do if I were fully human.

BANG!

The sound scares me out of my thoughts and my head swivels to the source only to see an orange dot getting awfully close, awfully fast. The dot slams into me sending us both tumbling out of the chair. I scream as a strong crushing force is applied to my broken arm. Goten is right on top of it. He doesn't seem to understand why I'm screaming and hugs my quivering body tighter, shouting in my ear. I shove him off just as he is picked up and lifted into the air.

Slowly, I get up growling, making sure I don't agitate my arm further. Dad puts Goten down and grabs my other arm to lift me up. Upon doing so, I blush stupidly and accept the bean he is putting to my lips. Goten looks at me, then to Dad, then to my arm, and gasps.

"I'm sorry big brother! I didn't know, didn't know your arm was cracked! Sorry!"

I laugh, taking of the sling and putting it on the table. Cracked my arm. Funny. "That's alright, you didn't know because someone didn't tell you." I give Dad and accusing glare and he smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, Gohan. He was really excited and well, you know."

Goten runs around the table screaming, "Let's play, let's fight! I wanna fight, c'mon!" I put my hand on his forehead to stop him and his legs keep going for a while until he realizes he's not moving. "Lemme go Gohan, I wanna train!" "You will, but can Dad and I eat breakfast first?" Dad is already reaching in the fridge for something edible and fast, I for one, am starving.

"Don't wanna eat, already ate, I'm gonna go play my game." He runs up the stairs in a flash and the door to his room slams, hard. "Man, he's so loud." I mumble. Dad says nothing and I watch him as I always do, silent and tentative.

My thoughts are the same and I still react with slight awe and admiration. He likes to cook breakfast at home, and I like to cook dinner, see, we already have a system, sort of. My eyes go dark as I carefully follow his every move and chew my bottom lip. He either doesn't notice it, or he is trying to act like he doesn't, he just carries on with what he's doing, not paying attention to me. He's smiling and whistling, looking ever the innocent father cooking for his son.

Innocent. Sure, if you want to look at it like that, but from where I stand, or sit rather, he's only innocent in one light. That is, when he isn't doing something he isn't supposed to be doing, by all standard human morals.

Like, fucking his son.

Yes, I suppose he is innocent to those who don't know that, and that's everyone but me. His cheerful face that puts the beauty of an angel to shame can throw anyone off guard. But I know different, not that I don't like it, no I do like it, a lot. I'm glad that he saves that side of him for me, nobody else is worth the trouble. Trouble, of course, what if someone were to find out? Unlikely at best, but not impossible. When he's literally wrecking me in bed, I don't think we'd notice if the earth was being destroyed around us, it gets that intense.

We don't take precautions at all, because we don't ever think someone is going to see us and find out. That would take the fun out of everything. I'll bet our screams could be heard for miles and if anyone cared to explore where those screams might be coming from, we would have no defense. Dad's Instant Transmission wouldn't work, I don't even have to say why, use your imagination. We don't even consider the possibility that anyone but Goten and Trunks know where we live.

Vegeta would be the only one with motive to come here, but he hates being near Dad, and after yesterday, he most likely won't come here even if he did know. The thrill of getting caught doesn't make the deed any less appealing, it does make it dangerous, and the more danger, the more we like it. Or, the more I like it, I don't know about Dad. I'll have to ask about that sometime.

"I think if you stare any harder, I might burst into flames." I blink.

The smoldering gaze I have locked on my father has been abused by now, and I turn away, leaning back on the chair and drum my fingers on the table. "The usual, right?" I nod. I am uneasy still, despite what we just finished going through not 24 hours ago. It still makes me nervous to be around him now that we know what I am. He likes it, I like that he likes it, and yet, I still blush madly when he says something to me that questions or proves my unnatural desire for him. But….you know, I don't have to be like that, I could just be normal, like it doesn't faze me. It does. It's like if I do act like nothing is out of the ordinary, it seems like we're in a relationship, and it's not that. We aren't. It would sound insensitive if I said that aside from needing him as a father, I like him for the sex. But I do. And so does he. I don't mind. Things are not going to shift around to fit in some pseudo relationship that will never work.

It would be weird, get it? Not because it's wrong here on earth, obviously we don't care, but we have a platonic relationship outside of a relationship. Makes no sense? Well, I made that up, I can't think of another way to word it. It isn't a relationship, but it is, just not a romantic relationship. Yeah, that makes more sense.

A plate is set before me, filled with hot eggs, sausage links, bacon, and hash browns. Dad's specialty. I dig in with fervor, eating very much like Dad does on a daily basis, inhaling eggs with great relish and not waiting to swallow it before I have three slices of bacon in my mouth as well. My ninth sense tells me that his eyes are on me, watching me like I watch him. I guess now I know how he feels. Not annoying, but unnerving, for me anyway.

I look up and out eyes meet. He smiles and I mimic him.

Pretty smile. Duh.

Then I notice, he isn't eating. He doesn't even have a plate in front of him. "Dad, why aren't you eating, there's more than enough." Another dazzling smile. "I ate at your mother's house." That brings a frown to my face. Why would she feed him?

"When I got there, she wasn't home. Goten was alone."

What?! Where the hell was she? Today's Sunday, she doesn't have any work, where the hell would she be and why would she leave Goten at home by himself. He's five! That bitch!

My eye twitches, and my fists curl up, giving the obvious impression that I'm pissed.

"I don't know where she went, not even a note. Do you think it had something to do with yesterday?"

I don't care! Goten was at home alone, he could have been hungry, or scared, or he could have wandered off and something could have happened.

"You know, I want to take him, but if she comes back, then I can't." "He was sleeping when I got there, and says he didn't see her all morning. I'm going to talk to her."

"Oh, let me do it Dad."

"No, I know what you'll do and we could lose our privileges with him. I'll take care of it, surely she should have a…plausible excuse." She'd better. Or she'll be the one to lose Goten. "He's safe now, so eat and forget about it. When I'm finished talking to her, it won't happen again." There's a dangerous undertone in his voice that almost makes me smile. She'll get what she deserves for leaving my baby brother all alone.

I go back to scarfing down the rest of my meal. Dad can cook, that's for sure. His kitchen skills have gotten better since the last disaster, but he can only cook breakfast courses. That's where our system comes in. Heh.

He sits across from me, staring off into space, not looking at me and I can tell he's thinking about something. Maybe how he's going to lay Mother out when he sees her later.

"Dad?"

His eyes slowly shift down to mine and he replies, "I hope nothings wrong with her. Goten could live without her, but he needs a mother. You know? I don't know if what I said yesterday was going too far." I hadn't thought about it that way. Could it be that he hurt her? I didn't know it was possible. "I'm sure she'll get over it. When has anything you said hurt her before?" "I've never said anything that mean to her before."

"Yeah, and I guess what she says to you is nice?" He sighs and his head hangs low.

"I have him most of the time. I realize that now. She only sees him long enough to cook his breakfast and dinner, and then she pawns him off on us for the weekends. I don't mind, but she shouldn't be lording it over our heads, like we don't practically have custody of him. She tells me it's a sacrifice on her part to work and provide so that Goten could have everything, and yet he still envies Trunks, to some degree. I supported us by doing what she hated about me the most, and she didn't complain then. Now, all she does is complain about how she's doing all the work. On her vacations, she can't even be bothered with the simple task of handling Goten for certain periods of time. He's always asking for something. She says she gives him everything, and he still wants more. She thinks he picks that up from me. I want people to revolve around me, and not have to do a thing, then up and leave and expect things to be dandy when I get back. That isn't true. She should try saving the planet a few times. When I fight with her, she tells me that she gave me everything and still it was not enough, I always found excuses to leave. Being dead is not even an excuse, it's a…."

He sighs, running a hand through his spiky black hair, he's stressed, more stressed than I've seen in years. I open my mouth to say something but he cuts me off. "What if she left? For good, what if she's not coming back?" I don't tell him that she wouldn't do that, like I know he wants to hear. I don't know myself that she wouldn't do it, whatever reason she has in mind was enough to send her packing. I can't say I care about her leaving in general, but it bothers me that she left Goten, her and Dad's youngest son. Why? It couldn't have been what he said, what Goten did, could it?

Has someone finally broken through that ugly barrier she has that she thinks will keep her safe?

From what? Dad?

His uneducated style, his heroicness, his kindhearted, selfless ways?

She didn't want to be contaminated, she didn't want Goten to be like him? Is that so bad, that Goten loves his father more? She isn't exactly anyone's idea of a favorite, not with that attitude. So what was going through her head when she walked out the door and left her five year old sleeping alone in his bed, expecting to wake up to a hot breakfast and a somewhat caring mother? As much questions went through my mind as I'm sure went through Dads, though none of us had the answers. Little Goten had been confused as to why his mother wasn't there when he woke up. Maybe he though she went somewhere, and would be back soon. Only left him alone for a little while. God, I hope that's true.

I sit in front of Dad, seeing his face contort with confused anger. I know what's going through his head, but still I will say nothing. To save him. Not from Goten but from a responsibility he isn't ready to take. Chichi is his mother, and Dad is his father, but if one of them is gone, the other should take over. If Mother is gone, then Dad has to take Goten, no matter what.

But what if Dad dies, again, and leaves little Goten behind? I'm only 18, there isn't much I can do in terms of taking care of him. I mean I still live with Dad, so I also am in a bad situation if he's gone.

Who will take care of us? Bulma? I'd rather raise Goten myself knowing I'll fail, than turn him over to her. Never will I ever. Then Goten will be left without two parents, and an older brother that can do little for him.

I could do as much as I can, but my younger brother knows that he's supposed to have two parents, maybe one, like his best friend. He has two, and still envies Trunks because his mother is so much better in his eyes, so if he loses both, he loses everything. What the hell was Mother thinking? I still have nothing to say. What can I say? That she'll be back and that she isn't selfish enough to do this to us? No, that's only an empty shell of reassurance that will do nothing to shield him from whatever truth will be exposed in due time.

"When she comes back, she better have a lovely excuse for this." If she comes back.

"Dad, I don't…."

"I know, Gohan."

All we can do is wait. "Have you tried searching for her Ki?"

"Yes, but she's so weak and it's hard because she doesn't feel the same for some reason. I could feel her strong as day when we were together, but now, I can't tell where she is for the life of me. She could be very far away depending on when she left. I don't know where to look, where to start. Where else could she be? She has no friends I know about, and the rest of the gang don't like her enough to invite her anywhere...even if she did go somewhere, leave Goten alone? You don't know it, but I was there for three hours, waiting, and still she didn't come. Where could she be that long? She doesn't work on Sundays, no one does."

I have a resolution to this, if he can manage to try. "Don't think about it or worry too much. We don't know for sure where she is, or what she's doing, so let's leave it alone for now, she could be anywhere, for any reason. Not knowing doesn't have to ruin our day. Goten will be upset if we are, so lets not let it bother us." Dad considers this a moment while I get up and go to check on Goten.

I'm not lying when I say Goten will be upset when we are, like Dad, he is an empath and can read emotions. Dads ability isn't particularly strong, but he can almost always tell what a person is feeling especially when he is the cause of certain emotions. I didn't inherit those abilities, and that's good.

"Tell Goten we're going to Capsule Corp."

Before I get up the stairs though, Goten is already halfway down and jumping into my arms. I almost don't catch him. "Daddy, I'm hungry!!!" He wails in my ear. Dad takes him and puts him down, rubbing his head. "You said you weren't hungry, otherwise I would have made you something. Lucky for you, we're going to Trunks house, so you can eat there." Goten hops up and down, shrieking in a voice I know he gets from his mother. I back away and cover my ears as Dad attempts to calm him down.

The 20 minute journey to the city is longer than usual due to Goten slipping behind, wobbling in the air as he tries to fly faster than me. We haven't practiced on his flying, I'll say that's my fault, as I'm the one teaching him, and he still can't use his Ki to produce speed. I slow down to grab his arm but Dad grabs mine. "Are you in a rush to get there? It's him that wants to be there, so he can take his time. We don't have to hurry." He's right, but flying slow sucks, Goten will learn that when he gets better at it. We get there eventually and Goten literally falls out of the sky once we're over Capsule Corp. He hits the ground with a loud thud that would have broken several of a human kids bones, but not his, the most he does is dust himself of and walk away. It's not unusual to see, not for us.

"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!"

He screams and again, the annoying noise makes me want to gag him and put him in a dark, quiet room. "Goten, for the love of Dende, not so loud! People on other sides of the world are trying to sleep!" The kid runs into the house, jerking open the door like he owns the place and inviting himself in. Nobody minds, except for Vegeta.

One time, we came by and couldn't find Bulma, so Goten just casually walked into the house and went to Trunks room. Vegeta saw us and pitched a bitch fit about strange third class scum in his house. Goten was offended and tried to attack Vegeta, had I not stopped him. Dad was there though and I'm not sure if Vegeta would have hit Goten with him standing not ten feet away from him. He knew better.

We follow Goten into the house, obviously not giving a shit if Vegeta sees. Trunks is down the stairs in a flash, not missing a beat as he grabs Goten and runs back upstairs, not saying hello to Dad and I.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's just excited to show Goten something." Bunny Brief smiles at us and behind her is Bulma.

Shit, I was hoping it'd only be her.

"Yeah he has---

"Listen, I came to drop Goten off and I hope you don't mind. Chichi disappeared and left him alone. I have to find her." Dad explains quickly. What lie is he telling? He can't find Mom, she's gone. Perhaps something about Bulma bothers him as much as it bothers me. Finally. "Oh, alright." She mutters, sounding disappointed. Hn.

I don't even so much as give Bulma a second glance and follow Dad out. I don't know if he plans to go back home or look for Mother like he said he'll do.

"Where are we going Dad?" He gives me a strange look and doesn't reply. I want to ask again, but I know better.

He isn't looking for Mom, he just wanted to get away from Goten.

I don't know what to think about that, it's not mean of him, he just can't do it. He's still thinking of Mother, now that Goten is gone, he can worry all he wants, and I can't do anything. "She'll come back." I offer. Stupid lie, he knows, I know, but it was all I could say. Who knew if she'd ever come back, but I'm with Dad, I want her to come back. For Goten. Lord knows she has nothing else to return to.

We reach home and he immediately goes for the couch and I stand in the kitchen staring after him. I know what he's thinking and he's waiting for the hours to pass, so as not to make it seem so obvious that he's looking for her. He wouldn't want her to know that he can't take care of his youngest son, for reasons that would be unknown to her. Better she didn't know, then she can keep Goten while Dad adjusts to being alone with me and me going to school. Where the hell is she?

The hours will drag on like days, of that I'm certain. I've found, that if you want something badly enough, it'll take forever to get it. At least, that's what I think.

"Come here."

I don't hesitate and step into the living room with him, sitting beside him. Close. "If she doesn't come back, what should I do? Take him? Or…"

Or what?

He can't think of a thing to do with my brother, he's five, too young to be on his own, or without his family. Is Dad that afraid of taking care a child alone? I'll be there. Oh, yes, a hell of a lot of reassurance that is, I have zero experience and I have to go to school, especially if I want to help raise a kid. I'm already in my lazy year of high school, things are going too good to be weighed down with problems. Dad doesn't do anything in his spare time, train, eat, sleep, and maybe, go out. But he likes his freedom and if someone else can take care of his son, like, say, his mother, then why not?

A loud bang gets my attentions, making me jump a little. It's him, and he isn't happy with this at all. It's getting to him, I never thought it would be this deep. "I know what will happen if I take Goten, but I want to. I just don't want to sacrifice…"

No pats on the shoulder telling him it's going to be alright. Who is to say that it will be? Not me. I still don't know why he called me in here, sure I like to be near him, but I also don't want to share his feelings right now. I'm glad I'm not empathic like him, or I'd go insane.

"Now." He gets up fast.

"Now, what?"

"I'm looking for her now, she cant have----

"And where are you going to look?! You can't feel her, it's like searching blind! Wait, Dad. Give it three more hours the least. Don't let this get to you. You always look at the bright side of things----

"Bright side? Name one to this situation."

That shut me up.

My lips curl into a frown, and I'm almost as mad at him for worrying the way he is as I am with Mother for leaving. "I have some studying to do" I get up and as I do, his hand shoots out and wraps painfully around my wrist, pulling me to him.

"Where are_ you _going?"

What the hell?

"Let me go Dad." I say calmly. His grip only gets tighter until I am struggling to get out. If this was….it wouldn't bother me, but something else in his eyes. Is he angry at me for some reason? "You won't leave me, remember what I said." I blush. Oh, I remember, in one of _those _moments, he growled that. Of course, I'm not leaving, I'm going to study.

One look in my father's eyes. Same thing.

"I'm not going anywhere, just upstairs." "You'll stay HERE!" He snaps, and I pull back, ready to hit him and maybe knock some sense back into his head. He catches my fist and stares down at it. I gulp. Damn.

"What were you going to do?" He asks dangerously low.

"Nothing. Let me go, Dad. You're letting this effect more than it should. You don't know that she won't return. Save you anger for her." Whoops. His eyes glitter funnily and the ridiculous grip he has on my arm loosens. I snatch my hand out the rest of the way and turn on him. "I don't mean hurt her, I just---

"I know what you meant, and you're right, I shouldn't be hurting you." He smiles lazily at me and lifts my other hand. "Under different circumstances, this would have been something you'd like. Right?"

Now? He wants to do that now?

"No, I don't want to do that now, I was just saying. I'm sorry for snapping on you like that, you know? I just don't like the thought of something like this coming so sudden." And sudden it is, she left without so much as a sticky note on the fridge or a word. If she doesn't come back, it will be a cruel reality to face, not just for Goten, but for Dad as well.

My surprise must have told him what I was thinking, the few times I let my him view my emotions. It's not like he doesn't know how, he doesn't even have to try. I don't always try to hide it, it's not easy. I don't want him to see other things like how school is affecting me or Goten.

It would make things…awkward. Sure I need a father but he is more that that now. Speaking like father and son has lost its significance. I can say anything I want to him. In the boundaries of safety. I may have exaggerated on the 'anything' part. There were times in my childhood he would break my jaw for cursing, but now, there are things I could get away with. I could talk to him about how high school life is treating me, or…I could not.

"Three hours, Dad. And we'll go back to her place and wait. If not then, tomorrow…at the latest. Then we'll know for sure." Saying that doesn't help in the least but someone has to be realistic about this, even thought I hate for it to be me. "I would go back to Capsule Corp but Bulma.."

Yes. Bulma. The blue haired harlot.

"Dad, I could pull her aside and tell her off if you want." "No, I don't want to cause any trouble. Let her look, she'll never have me." He smirks widely, winking at me coyly and says, "After all, I'm yours." The heat in my face is enough to make me tug at my collar and smile shyly. Nothing to be shy about, but it sounds so odd coming from him. I should be the one saying things like that but just the same, he is mine. Not hers, not ever.

"Now I'm thinking about doing that, but I won't, I don't really feel like I can do it knowing that my freedom is on the borderline. How about we go somewhere?" "Where?" "I don't know, anywhere, someplace noisy."

We end up in a night club.

"What? Here? Dad, I don't think this is a good idea." I slowly scan the area and it comes to me that this isn't an ordinary nightclub. People are in corners, sniffing some white powder and sticking themselves with needles. Others casually drink beer and kiss like nobody else is in the room. Something in a round, short cup is being passed around, everyone takes one, and puts it in their mouths. What's that?

"I wanted to be somewhere noisy, and this is really loud. It helps me block out my thoughts."

A loud scream coming from not far away to my Dads left makes me look over to see a woman being grabbed and pulled by the hair by a man who looks old enough to be her father. "Come here beautiful, don't you want to have fun?" He continues to try to get in her face while she covers her mouth from, no doubt, the stench of his breath. Nobody even makes a move to help her. "Look at her. What did she come to a place like this for if she didn't want something to happen? Temptation is a bitch. Don't even think about it Gohan, we didn't come here for that." The lights in the room darken his face and I stare over at him wide eyed.

"You don't want to help her?"

"I said no. Think about it, look at these people. They all came here for the same reason, it's very unlikely that she didn't come for the same thing. She's playing hard to get. Look."

I do what he says and can now plainly see that she has a faint smile on her face while the burly man molesting her is now forcing her to swallow something. "What is that he's making her eat?" He shrugs but looks at me. "She likes to be hurt. Reminds me of someone." I glare at him and survey the rest of the people in the room. In a dark, distant corner, a woman who doesn't look more than 19 is taking four guys at a time. Her cries for help are empty and pleasure filled. She doesn't want help. "What kind of place is this?" I ask. "The kind of place I need to be." Dad answers.

A skinny kid who looks to be about my age approaches us and holds out the same round, short cup that was going around a few minutes ago. I look down at it.

"Take some 'E' newcomers, it'll help you chill."

I don't reach into the cup, but Dad does, taking more than one of the pills. The kid gives a toothless grin and slinks off elsewhere. "What the fuck are you doing?" I snarl, slapping his hand. The pills fall to the floor and he doesn't go to pick them up.

"I wasn't going to eat them, I was just curious as to what they were. That kid said something about 'E'. I would ask what that is, but that I'm here people expect me to know. Not that I care what people think. I just want to have fun watching these people get off on crude acts of violence." He would like watching that, he gets off on it too, but then again, so do I.

"I want to leave." I say with childlike brattiness.

"You aren't going anywhere. Way to pass the time." He pretends to understand the music coming out of the speakers loud enough to irritate any Saiyan in his right mind. At some point in time, a guy comes to us and points his finger at me, and mutters something I don't hear because of the volume of the music.

"You'll have to talk louder than that if you want someone to hear you." I yell over the pumping bass of whatever crap is playing.

"Why aren't you to shooting up or dancing? Ya'll must be new. Here, I can show you guys some good hits that'll take the edge right off."

"No, thanks!" Dad shouts.

The kid gives him a look and turns away, walking over to an older man, and inclining our way. The older man comes over to use and glares us up and down. "If your not here to drink, smoke, shoot up, or fuck then would you mind telling me why you're here?" "Does it matter?" I ask smartly. The guy spreads his arms, and says, "Well, look what everyone else is doing, and look what you guys are doing. See anything wrong?" "No." I shoot back. I know I'm getting him angry, but I don't care. Dad stands beside me and lets me handle this one.

"Get out." The old guy says.

"From what I heard, all are welcome." I know good and damn well I heard nothing of the sort and he pokes a finger into my chest. "Not smart little bastards like you. Now, get the fuck out before I personally make you leave." I hold my breath to block out the putrid stink emanating from his mouth and seriously consider breaking the finger he's trying to dig into my chest. Dad motions for me to follow him and I don't take my eyes off of the guy until the crowd blocks my view. Everyone is focusing on us, hoping something will happen to amuse them. But Dad and I leave quietly. Not today. "We'll go somewhere else." Is all my father says as we head of in the random direction of a city.

We don't fly for long before he suggests we stop and take a bus. I've never been on a bus before, I've only been in a car less than five times in my entire life. We board the bus full of faces that regard us with wary glances and smiles. We make our way to two empty seats in the middle and sit down.

"Hey, I said, are you payin' or what?!"

I didn't hear the driver of the bus calling to us while we made our way down the isle. Now the bus has come to a stop and the driver is stomping over to us, red in the face with this hand out. "375 zeni, or you can walk."

We have to pay for this?

Dad as looks as confused as I do and looks up at the driver with an innocent look on his face. "I didn't know we had to pay, I'm sorry. Do you think you can let us go, just this once?"

"You must be joking, get off!"

"I'll pay for them." A familiar voice interjects.

I turn in what seems like slow motion as a pretty face, black hair, black eyes, and a frown comes into view.

Mom!

"Chichi!" Dad yells a little too loud so now the passengers are unruly with impatience. "Pay already and take the reunion somewhere else people have places to go!" Some one in the back shouts. She walks over and drops our fare into the change slot and then walks past us to the back of the bus.

"Chichi," Dad says in a low voice, "Where the hell have you been?"

She turns with a quickness and gets up in his face. "What do you care?! You had Goten all day, plenty of time to corrupt him, surely you didn't worry about me!" She's right about that, nobody was worrying about her in general. I wasn't. Dad was worrying about himself.

"Goten woke up alone today, with no one to feed him breakfast, I thought something happened to you. Chichi you are the mother of my children, I do care, you know!" Mom looks away and doesn't reply for a moment. We sit in the back this time, with her across from us, not wanting to sit with us.

"I thought—

"Where is my son?"

"Capsule Corp."

"And what are you two doing?" Must she know?

"We we're hanging out. I'm allowed to do that with my son, am I not?" She nods a little and stares harder out the window. "So where were you all day?"

"I went to visit my father, he's sick and I had to get there as fast as I could. I would have taken Goten, but I knew…" "Yes, you were right, but don't do it again without letting someone know. You scared Goten and you scared the hell out of me." This gets her head to crane his way and a small smile to come to her other wise bland, miserable face. "I'm sorry, I had to go, I didn't expect to see you two here." She looks at me and I look back. I feel sorry for her.

"How is he?"

"Not well, he's barely hanging in there." She looks like she'll break down any minute but I know that she'll wait until she's in the privacy of her own home than cry in front of complete strangers. My grandfather means a lot to me, even though I don't get to see him often, I wish I had taken advantage of all the free time I have when I'm not at school. I totally forgot about him. Hearing this isn't exactly selling the relief of seeing my mother coming back. I'm sorry, I want to say, but how can I when I never took the time to visit him in his mountain home in the next region? I don't know where he lives, but I could find him with a bit of effort and I never even considered trying. I don't want him to die.

"He's old, it's natural. I guess all I can do is accept it. Once he's gone, he isn't coming back." She doesn't even sniff. She so strong, yet even her strength can be her weakness. Her face is set in a determined scowl, trying hard not to let us see how much this hurts her but you'd have to be blind not to see the pain in her eyes.

We say nothing else for the rest of the ride that surprisingly takes us in the direction of her house. "Bring Goten back whenever you're ready." is all she says and heads of to her home.

"Chichi." She turns.

"I really am sorry."

"Mom, I know it's hard but you have Goten, and we aren't brainwashing him. Just lighten up. He missed you today, don't let him miss you even when you're there." She gives a small twitch of her mouth that could possibly indicate an understanding smile and again walks away. We don't let her go by herself, but we hover above her, making sure she gets home safely. She doesn't have her car. She saves her gas for work days.

Her head is bowed low and her eyes bore into the ground below her as she trudges home in a haze of remorse and sadness that I can feel from up here. Dad doesn't look happy either. Mother suddenly looks up at us and frowns. We don't stop following her until she gets home. I want to go in and speak to her but Dad shakes his head and we leave her alone to cry by herself.

Through the open window, I see her sit heavily in a chair and bury her head in her arms, sobbing quietly. I stare for a few seconds and feel the weight of my own grief wash over me.

"Let's give her some space. I'll watch Goten for a few days to give her some time."

The last picture in my head before I rest my head on my pillow for the night is my mother sitting alone at her empty kitchen table, crying. Grandpa isn't going to make it. I want to sleep in Dads bed tonight, but Goten is already there, and he's fallen asleep in his arms, tears streaking his round face. Goten likes our Grandfather a lot, because he is so much different from his daughter. He always sneaks us treats and little presents that he knows are forbidden, just to make us happy. We're going to miss him. Tomorrow, I'm going to take my first day off from school and take Goten to visit grandpa hopefully while he's still alive.

The next day comes quick and unwelcome, I roll out of bed at the time I normally go to school and pad over to wake Goten up. In Dad's room is the cutest thing I've ever seen. He and Goten are sleeping with Goten snoring lightly on his chest. One arm is around him, making it the perfect father and son picture.

I used to be like that, until I found it erotic to be on top of my father without a shirt covering his chest.

I almost don't want to wake them up but, alas, I go over to the bed and carefully take Dads arms off of Goten and lift my little brother up. He sleepily groans and rubs his small face into my cheek, fighting off fatigue to figure out who dared to move him from his spot on his Daddy's chest.

"Gohan." He says groggily. He paws cutely at his face and yawns.

"We're gonna go see grandpa today, hopefully. We have to leave early, because we want to see him before he goes." Goten slouches over my shoulder, breathing evenly, half asleep. He hears me and replies in a somber voice.

"Why does he have to go, don't the people in heaven like him enough to let him stay?"

"Everyone gets old Goten, and so they have to go to heaven when it's their time. Grandpa will be happy there even if we miss him." He doesn't cry or sniffle, he just clings closer to me and rests his head on my shoulder. "You have to be right. You know everything, Gohan." I laugh uneasily but don't tell him otherwise.

After our bath, we leave the house while the sun is rising and I carry Goten to grandpa's house in the mountains. The flight is a long one, because it's hard to lock onto such a weak Ki, but I feel it and follow as best as I can. The sun is up by the time we land in front of the fairly large house that my dying grandfather lives in.

I open the door and quietly step in so as not to frighten him and call out, "Grandpa?"

A barely recognizable voice comes from a room nearby and I follow it to a small den area with a bed and a machine. A life support machine.

"Gohan, Goten? How are you guys?" He tries to sound cheerful as always, but ends up giving away how sick he is. It hurts me to my bones to see him lying there hooked up to all kinds of wires and a breathing tube. His hair is grayish brown, the crinkles in his eyes pronounced and grandfatherly. Goten runs over to him and takes his large hand in his smaller one. "Gohan said you're going to be happy where you're going."

"He's right Goten, always listen to your mother, father, and brother, they are very important, especially your mother." He coughs dryly and Goten cries out in fear, clutching his hand tighter.

"Don't die!" He wails.

Grandpa manages a laugh and takes a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm not going yet. I have a while yet. Just enough time to see the rest of the gang before I go. The doctor promised me two days, thought I hope he's right." He pauses and inhales gingerly before continuing. "Chichi, is she alright?" "She's very upset, I've never seen her so sad, not even when Dad died." He closes his eyes briefly and mumbles something under his breath. Goten strains forward to hear. "What'd you say, grandpa, I can't hear you." "I said, tell her not to worry too much, tell her I said I love her and that she's going to be alright without me. How's Goku?"

"He's fine, he would be here with us, but we left without him knowing. He'll probably come by later." The room he's in is sparsely furnished with no modern settings except for the machines that keep him alive. There's no particular scent in the room, just the sterile smell of a clean room. I feel somewhat uncomfortable being here, in the face of death, I don't want to be but I couldn't let him leave here without seeing him.

"I don't want to take up the rest of your time, so you boys go home, I'll be alright until you return. Chichi wants me transported to a hospital. She naïve, know that? A hospital can't do anything the Dragonballs can't. I…I don't want her to try so hard, just to be let down. It's been like that all her life."

My eyes stare down at him as he breathes heavily and turns his head to the side. Mother has told him a great many things about her life. I don't want my grandfather dying feeling that it's my fathers fault that his daughter isn't getting all she wants out of life.

Defending his honor is on the tip of my tongue but I close my mouth and stay silent. What good would it do? That's what a spoiled child like my mother would tell her father. Things weren't going right, she didn't get what she wanted, something was wrong with the world. Something was wrong with my father. She is a princess after all, she isn't used to not getting what she wants.

It's sad, but she reminds me of a certain flame haired Prince but for some reason, it's different. Vegeta accepted, to an extent, the family he has now, even risking his life to avenge his son. But Mother…just can't. Nothing is ever enough. Until she complaines so much, she has nothing left. Now she lives alone with a son that doesn't love her as much as he should because she isn't what he needs in a mother. And whose fault is that? Is it hers, or her fathers for instilling in her that she was entitled to all her hearts desires? I don't want to play the blame game and so I halt my thoughts and clear my throat.

"Well, she'll be alright, you know, you can't have everything. She's going to be fine. She's strong, and she still has us. Dad, me and Goten, even if she doesn't know it."

It's a small lie, not entirely a lie, but I don't believe it all. She'd have us if she wanted us. She wants something that we can't be. Perfect. If she needed us, we wouldn't leave her to fend for herself. But, it's up to her. "Ah," is all he says, before closing his eyes and waving us off. Goten reluctantly lets go of his hand and whispers to me, "Is he dead?" "No, he's sleeping right now, he'll wake up." That satisfies him and he walks past me and looks back at grandpa one more time before he leaves my sight. I stay back for a moment, knowing that this might be the last time we see him alive. Goten knows that too.

"Goodbye Grandpa." I whisper and follow my little brother out the door.

When I get outside, he is kneeling down and playing with something, giggling cutely.

"You know, I was scared when I realized you two were gone." A voice says from behind me. "You shouldn't have left without telling me where you were going, I was really worried. Why didn't you wake me up to come with you?" Dad is glaring down at us from his place 10 feet off the ground, with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, Dad, we didn't want to wake you up, we knew you would come. I just wanted to take Goten to see grandpa one last time." Dad descends to the ground and walks into his father in laws house. Goten and I wait outside for him. I go over to where he is and loom over his shoulder. He's playing with a little lizard, tugging its tail and letting it lick him every time it goes to lick its eye.

"See, brother, he likes me. All the animals like me!"

Just like Dad. More like him than I was when I was his age. It's cute. All too fast, Dad walks back out of the house. The look on his face says it all. He nods sadly at my questioning look. Goten doesn't seem to notice and continues playing with his little green friend, ignoring Dad.

"Uh, come here Goten."

He gets up and runs to Dad quickly. Dad lowers himself to his knees and rubs Goten head. "You know Grandpa was really, really sick and that he—

"Was?" Goten is very perceptive.

"Yes, was. I went in and he….he's gone early."

I can see Goten wobble in Dad grip, bringing his small hands up to rest on Dad's forearms.

"He's dead. Right? He promised me he would stay to see everybody else. He lied!!!!" His squeaky voice raises a few octaves and is immediately muffled by Dad hugging him tightly while Goten cries in his arms. I knew. I knew that he wouldn't make it beyond the point we left his house. But…it still hurts. I'm going to miss him. "I'll tell her. You guys go home and I'll…" He tries to tug Goten off of him, but he doesn't want to let go.

"No, Daddy, NO!!!!!"

Dad finally rips him off and holds him at arms length. "Don't leave me, I don't want you to die!!!" My eyes widen at this. Goten's delirious. "I'm not going to die, I'm going to see your mother, let go Goten!" Goten is off of him and on me in a flash, squeezing me as hard as little arms allow.

"Wahhhh!!!!!" He bawls in my ear. Taking to the sky, Dad pulls Gotens arm from my hand and takes off without saying a word. After a few minutes of flying, I realize that he isn't going home. He must be going to Mothers house to tell her the news. I guess he doesn't want us around, maybe its better that way. The rest of the trip is silent and even Goten says nothing.

It isn't going to be pleasant when Dad gets to her house, and maybe he doesn't want us to suffer her wrath as well. But I feel sorry for her, I know what it's like to lose a father, but not for good. I just hope she doesn't take it out on my brother, he's upset as it is.

The second our feet hit the ground Goten runs in the house and straight to his room. I'm not sure if he's that upset or if he's just glad to be away from all the sorrow and sadness at grandpas house. Either way, I'm happy to be home. I hope Dad doesn't take too long seeing Mom, I could really use his company right now. I sit at the kitchen table and stare off into space for long while, not knowing whether to fell relieved or sorrowful. I guess I'm both.

"You look so serious when you're alone, thinking."

Startled, I almost jump out of my skin if not for the strong hands on my shoulders holding me in place. "Don't do that again, you scared me." "That was the point." I relax in my seat and pull in a ragged breath of air. I want to ask but his presence here and now already confirms it.

Quick. Possible painful.

Silence hangs heavy in the air but he doesn't move from behind me. His hands slip from my shoulders, around my neck and off of me. But he doesn't move. "Is Goten alright?" I nod quickly, sitting still and looking down at the table. My heart flutters and I try to breathe as calmly as I can. "He's going to be with us for a while."

I didn't know I was holding my breath until a whoosh of air escapes me. I know what this means. I still say nothing.

"Don't worry, you can still go to school, I can handle it." I'm not worried about that. He laughs and walks around until I can see him. Despite his laugh, his face is grim and regretful. "I can wait until he's six and can go to school himself."

"Not that I… want to get…rid of him. I…"

You don't have to say it. You like the freedom of never having to watch out for young eyes peering in seeing things children shouldn't see. Seeing things _nobody_ should see.

Yeah, me too.

"Dad, it's alright. Its not so bad, I can hold out." And what about him? He must be clinging to the relief that Goten will not be staying with us permanently. So am I. I love my brother, but I like what I have. Inside, not very deep, I know that everything that has happened in the past five years is my fault. All because I wanted my father to be happy. I still do, I don't regret what I've done, I would do it again without question. Goten will be with us for a while and Dad and I will have to act more like…father and son. Of course, that won't be difficult so much as torture.

Dad smiles at me and stands right where he is and stares. I stare back into his eyes but as soon as I do, he averts his gaze. I let my eyes slide down to the table. But then an idea comes to me, lightening up the mood. "He can stay at Bulmas when Trunks comes home from school and we can have time alone!" Sanity returns!

This time he gives me a bright, pretty smile and quickly sits next to me. "I hadn't thought of that! You're so smart Gohan!"

He leans over and kisses me full on the lips.

I try to push him away and tell him that Goten could come down the stairs any second and catch us but he is relentless, shoving his tongue in my mouth and running it across my teeth. I let out a short, muffled moan and try hard to resist him but my efforts are futile. I turn to mush in his arms when he grabs my shoulders and pulls me impossibly closer to him.

Goten's presence upstairs disappears from my mind as his tongue now begins to do sensual things to my neck, lapping at my heated flesh until I mewl with pleasure. The opportunity to find my voice presents itself but I'm speechless at the moment. A long moan escapes me when his teeth latch on to the thin skin of my Adams apple.

Kami, he's good.

"Gohan?" Gotens voice calls from upstairs. I go to answer him but Dad holds me in place, never stopping his ministrations on my neck. "Gohan!" Dad tells me to answer him. I struggle to find a way to answer him without sounding weird.

"G-Goten, what is it?"

I can hear small feet racing down the hall and toward the stairs. Dad still doesn't stop. I'm now fighting him wildly trying desperately to get out of his tight grip. The feet reach the top of the stairs. He can't see us, I know but I'm scared nonetheless. My shirt is suddenly reduced to tatters and shreds as Dad tears it to pieces and tosses it somewhere.

"What are you doing, he'll see us!" I hiss. "He won't." How the hell does he know?! "Gohan, can I play with your new games?" I almost die of relief and squeak out a 'sure'. The feet retrace their steps back to his room, where I'm sure Goten will be preoccupied with my new fighting games for hours. I turn my attention back to the kinky bastard and grab his hair, yanking his face up to meet mine.

"Do you know how close that was?! He could have seen, and then what?" Dad just gives me an innocent smile that makes me sigh and let him go.

"Woah!!!"I cry when on of his hands slip into my loose fitting pants and wraps around my hard on.

"You can't be serious about wanting to do that now! Goten'll hear us for sure. Stop that!"

Of course he doesn't stop. I curse in defeat and surrender to the talented strokes of his hand. "Do you think you could be quiet, you know, we wouldn't want Goten to hear." Kinky freak! "Dad you know I can't." "You will, if you really want to keep Goten out of it." Would he really endanger the both of us like this? He's crazy! I don't even think it's possible to stay quiet during anything he does to me. And if he plans on fucking me, then he might as well just invite Goten to watch!

The hand that was molesting me pulls out and proceeds to jerk my pants down to my knees. Without another word, he descends on me like a vulture and engulfs my cock in the hotness of his mouth. My hips pump up toward him in a silently plea for more. Being silent is hard, as I try not to groan too loud. The lips around me tighten and a tongue strokes the underside of my erection, teasing the large throbbing vein near the base. I pant harshly like a thirsty dog, clawing at his back. Legs part wider and pants miraculously vaporize. My shoes are knocked aside, and my boxer pulled to my ankles. The mouth leaves me hurriedly and I am picked up and plopped onto the table, my boxer being torn off with haste.

"I won't wait anymore." He grunts, dragging me forward and reaching into his pocket, tossing me a tube of lubrication. "Here put some on and get ready." I catch the tube from him and twist the cap off. Squirting some of the KY jelly on my fingers, I reach between my legs, lift my hips and impale myself, letting out a breathy moan. Warm flesh is at my lips and I get the hint, opening wide. He thrusts forth, burying himself down my throat in one swift move. I suck wantonly and grind on the two digits stuffed in me, closing my eyes. Suddenly, he pulls out of my mouth and grabs my thighs, pulling me to the edge of the table.

"I think it's fair to warn you to keep quiet, as this will be pretty rough." I bite my lip in anticipation. In one sharp, quick movement, he is sheathed inside me to the hilt. I scream. I tried, really, I did, but I can't help it. It was either bite my tongue or lip off and scream anyway, or just scream. I like my mouth just the way it is.

Dad makes no move to cover my mouth, he just continues to pound me hard and slow, beating my prostate with each thrust. I try to get my cries to die down but I only manage to let out choked yells. "Shut up!" He growls and takes one of his shirts off, then ties it around my mouth in an effort to get me to stop screaming like a maniac. It works and I moan loudly around the orange fabric.

My hand ventures to my neglected erection, squeezing and rubbing. Dads thrusts get faster and harsher and my teeth grind into the shirt. I can feel it shredding. It then occurs to me that Goten doesn't seem to hear my screams. I mentally thank Kami. The table begins to creak in protest and Dad picks me and bounces me up and down on his cock, grunting hotly with each sheathing.

"Yes! Oh god, yes!" He hisses.

"Uhhhnnngggg." I moan, rapidly rubbing myself to orgasm while he fucks me faster and more powerfully, effortlessly lifting me up and pushing me down. My eyes roll to the back of my head. A warm fuzzy feeling seats itself in my stomach. My balls draw up tight against my body and my head flies back as my climax approaches. I moan so loud around the shirt that it no longer seems to be working.

A particularly LOUD wail comes from me when I come, sending my father off the edge as well. A few more rough strokes and he fills me up with his searing liquid heat. He walks back over to the table and puts me down to pant heavily on my back. Sweat is running down my body in rivulets and I frantically suck in much needed breaths of air through my nose. Dad pulls his pants back up and reaches to untie the shirt from around my head.

"You're evil. What if Goten came?" I gasp angrily.

"I know my son, he wouldn't have come unless he felt your Ki lower. He didn't know what was going on, the erratic spikes in your Ki could have meant very little to him. Anyway, don't tell me you didn't enjoy that? It sure sounded like you did." He smirks smugly and leans back with a contented glow on his face. Anyone adult with a brain could have guessed that we finished having mind blowing sex by the look on our faces. "You should probably go put something on." I would but I can't move right now, so I just lay here like a rag doll, still catching my breath.

You don't just get up and walk after sex like that, no, I need a little time to gather myself. I have to admit, it did make the experience that much more pleasurable knowing that we we're practically being exhibitionists in our own kitchen with a five year old upstairs that could come in and ruin our lives on a whim. I'm not mad at Dad. I've never been taken anywhere but in the bedroom so this was very exhilarating.

My lower extremities ache in response to my movements as I try to get up to get some clothes on before Goten walks in to be greeted by an unpleasant surprise. Dad doesn't even try to help, he just watches me with a shit-eating grin.

Grimacing lightly, I stand up and find my shirt hanging off of the refrigerator. Let him clean up. I claim it and run out of there to my room which is across the hall from my brothers. I hope he doesn't see me. But to my dismay and utter horror, Goten comes running out of his room and right into me. I grab the hem of my shirt and pull it down to cover myself.

"Woah, Gohan where are your pants?"

"Ask your father." I mumble and slam the door to my room in his face.

"Daddy!" I hear him call, running down the stairs.

I snicker evilly under my breath. Now Dad has some explaining to do. Time to go to the bathroom and take a shower.

I'm not in the shower for a half an hour before someone appears behind me and shoves my face hard into the wall. The tile cracks and my head is being grinded into the broken wall. "You thought that was funny did you?" I did. My father is behind me, fully clothed and holding me against the wall with one powerful arm.

I laugh out loud, just to spite him and get my face crushed into the wall until the entire thing begins to crack. I don't stop laughing and he spins me around to face him. "What's so funny? What did you think I was going to say to him? He told me he heard you scream. If he tells Trunks, Trunks will ask one of his parents and then you'll be in a shit-load of trouble!"

How can I not laugh after he put me through what he did? It's ironic; he doesn't like the prospect of being caught so much now. My finding amusement in all of this is rewarded with a punch to the stomach that knocks the wind out of me.

"Ohhhhh." I grunt in pain. My knees grow weak and they wobble dangerously. I'm not laughing anymore.

"So, you find that hilarious huh? Well, you'll have to be punished then. Since you like talking to your brother, you can talk to him all day for the rest of the week." No! Shit, this means I have to watch him while Dad goes out and…does what? "What will you be doing?"

"Having fun."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He releases my head and steps out of the shower. "It means whatever you want it to mean." He isn't serious! He would never---

"No, you're not going anywhere! You can't have 'fun' with anyone else, I won't let you!" There goes the greedy side of me talking. He's mine!

"Maybe I'll go back to that club, we'll see what happens!"

"No, you won't." Despite my steady, stubborn words and appearance, I'm ready and willing to get on my knees and beg like a dog. He walks away and closes the curtain, leaving me spluttering obscenities. He wouldn't fucking dare! He's just teasing, he won't do that to me.

Right?

I fervently finish my shower and run downstairs only to find he is nowhere in sight. But neither is Goten. He better not be there! The door doesn't stand a chance against my anger, flying off of its hinges. I take off as fast as I can toward the club we went to yesterday. His Ki is nowhere to be found so he must be suppressing it.

The club, in obscure view is below and I swiftly land in plain sight for all to see. I don't care right now. I'm more preoccupied with finding him. I barge right on in and everyone looks up. My dark eyes scan every corner of the place but still don't see him. Damnit.

"I did say I was coming here, didn't I?"

He's behind me. My anger intensifies.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Nevermind, I don't care." I grab his arm in mine and blink when he yanks it away. "Not going anywhere. What do you want?" What do I want? He has some nerve asking! "If you think I'm going to let someone else touch you, you have an--- mpfh!" A kiss silences me instantly.

He's kissing me in front of all these people! Is he outside of his mind?! I want to break the kiss but a sure hand fondles my ass and all is forgotten. I hear a few hoots and hollers but I could care less. The soft plaint lips sucking on my own are the center of my universe now. I sigh into the kiss, digging my fingers into his jacket. His tongue is like candy, and my lips hungrily slurp at it. The club is now quiet and everyone is watching is my Dad tongue rape my mouth. A seductive hand runs up my shirt and palms my back and I hiss at the contact. We both need air so we part, lips wetly leaving a trail of saliva between us.

"What were you saying?"

What? Not a thing comes to mind, all I can think of is going twice in one day.

"Are you two brothers? God, that was hot!" A female with jet black hair, a ton of face makeup and black eyeliner asks.

"He's my son."

Thud.

The girl hits the ground, dead weight. The rest stare wide eyed with shock. I'm right along with them. Why the hell would he tell her that?! "Dad, what are you doing?!" "Relax, that stuff doesn't bother anyone around here, right guys?" I could more acutely hear birds chirping in the distance before someone nods their head.

"Come on." Dad takes my arm and we exit the club. "It could have been worse. I could have kissed someone else. Don't test me Gohan, you won't like how I get my revenge." I nod dumbly and let him lead me to wherever we're going. ….

Uh-oh.

"Goten."

"Capsule Corp."

Hn.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

Oh.

"Again." Again. Yes, again.

He's laid me out for the second time today. This time he doesn't even wait to get into the house before he ravishes me. Luckily, our house is way out in the woods where nobody would happen to walk by and see two naked guys sweating and breathing heavily on their front porch. "I have a few more places in mind to take you. None of them are in the house." Shudder. Just the thought of the place we could do it in resurrects my erection. I pay no attention to that.

My nails clutch at the earth as I crawl to the door, opening it and slinking inside. Without warning, I'm being hoisted into the air and carried to the living room. Dad puts me down and the pain in my backside makes me flip over onto my stomach. A slap on the ass is what I get for that.

"Aiieee!" I yelp.

That hurt! Dad chuckles behind me and the first thing he does is head for the refrigerator. Typical.

"Are you hungry?"

Famished.

He brings out a large tray of sandwiches and we eat in relative silence. Like always, I'm watching him.

"…." I open my mouth to say something to break the silence, but nothing comes out.

RING!

Fuck! The phone jiggles on its handle and Dad goes to pick it up. "Hello?" He is silent for a minute before he answers, "Oh, yeah... What was it that you wanted?"…. "I don't think--- I get up and snatch the phone from him and look at it. The voice on the other end is Bulma's. I put the thing to my ear and listen, my eyes widen at the things coming out of her mouth.

"Well, Bulma, sorry to disappoint you, but my father is already fucking someone. Now if you'll excuse us, we were just having dinner." SLAM! I turn to him and smile arrogantly. "Payback's a bitch." I say. He only gives me a baleful look and sits back down to finish his meal.

We are still naked as the day we were born, eating like starving animals. Personally, I feel more comfortable without clothes on right now. "So what did she say to you?" His hands fly up. "You couldn't leave it alone could you?!" "I'm not a kid anymore, you can tell me. Its nothing we haven't done." Red stains his cheeks and he closed his eyes, his brow twitching. "She, well, you know, asked me to come over for an…ahem…experiment." "What kind of experiment, I know she said more to you than that." I want to know, partly because I'm perverted and partly because I'm jealous.

"Details please."

"Hentai." He cuts. "She asked if I was seeing anyone and if not she could be my piece of ass anytime I wanted it." But you have me. You don't need her. I smile wickedly and jab his arm. "More than that." He sighs and glares at me before continuing. "She says she gets lonely at night without a real man to fuck her, and that she knew that even one fuck with me would keep her satisfied for days. There I said it!" Wow, is she some whore. She's right, but slutty. Vegeta must seriously be lacking in that department. He's not unattractive, but I don't look at him that way. Why should I care what he has going on in that department, I'm not gay. Yes, I fuck my father, but I'm not gay in that conventional way. I'm only attracted to ONE man. I just can't see myself ogling another guy. Can't.

"You are such a perv, I don't know where you get that from." I scoot closer to him and run a suggestive finger up his arm. "Oh, but you do. I get it from my extremely kinky father." I giggle like a school girl and bite into a sandwich.

"Are you gay?"

The question blurts out unexpectedly and my father gazes at me with slightly wide eyes. "No! Why would you think that?"

So I'm not the only one who sees it that way.

"Just checking." He ignores me and finishes the last of his sandwiches and immediately goes for one of mine. I slap his hand away and we end up fighting for the sandwich, little do I realize how close he's leaning into me until his lips brush mine. I lose focus of the sandwich and he snags it, biting into it victoriously. I seethe quietly and put my arms around the rest of my food protectively. He's a coy bastard, giving me an innocent look like he didn't just rob me of my food.

"You'll get no more from me!" Wrong. He stole two more sandwiches from me, each in a sneakier way than the last. This theft will not go unpunished. I pout and lunge forward attacking with my teeth. He rolls off the couch and I land on top of him. Holding my head back to keep me from biting him, he throws me off.

I get up fast and growl loudly. I go for him again and this time I bite his arm. He howls in pain as my canines rip into his flesh and a white pain erupts in my face. I shake it off and swing with my left hand and connect with his solid jaw, knocking him back a ways.

"You'll pay for that!" He backhands me hard and stars scatter across my vision. I whirl around and run for the door barely making it before he grabs me and tugs me back inside. I blast him in the face short range and bolt out of the house. Like I planned, he follows, his face scarred and bleeding, a tint of burned skin. "That was a smart move. Unfortunately for you, I don't plan to be nice tonight." I smirk and wave my hand in a come-hither motion. This gets him riled and he charges at me.

We exchange blows until the most terrible pain I've felt since Majin Buu sears through my leg. Broken. I lose my balance and fall hard. A kick to my face sends me skidding into a tree. Distressed grunts escape me as I climb to my knees. One look at my damaged leg confirms that not only is it broken, but the bone has gone through the other side, ripping the skin to shreds. "What did you do?" I grit out when he steps in to view. "Surely, you're not going to let something so small deter you." Small? He literally shattered my leg, I wasn't even prepared!

"Fuck you!" He laughs at that one and lifts me up by my neck, seeing as I don't have a shirt on. "Don't pick fights you can't win." I lash out with my fist and hit him, but he doesn't drop me. For some reason, the hit doesn't faze him. His Ki hasn't gone up any so why— "You'll have to try harder that that, I expected you to do that, and so it doesn't have much impact." I curse him, wriggling in his grip. That only makes him squeeze tighter. Then, he drops me and walks into the house. Fucking bastard.

I hobble after him with my good leg and call, "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He turns with one eyebrow lifted in surprise. "I'm not done yet. You get back here and fight me." I'm serious and he knows it. I have to try to kill him at the very least to get a good spar.

Standing there, he looks so damn smug, I hate it. "Dad!" I snap. I'm pushed outside where our training resumes. Three hours later, we're both breathless and battered on the ground. I certainly gave him a good fight, but I'm not exactly unscathed myself. My left arm is broken, and all the ribs on my left side are shattered. All the result of one kick. I stupidly let my guard down in a moment of weakness. I am proud to say that I've broken his jaw, back, a few ribs and his pelvic bone. Yes, that was a nasty kick, I missed but I still got a good reaction.

"We, huff, have to get Goten." The sky is painted with dark blue and a hint of gray clouds, not a star in sight. Almost midnight. Oops. "Dad, shit! I'll be back." I don't move. I can't. But neither can he. What have we gotten ourselves into? "Do something." I tell him. He stays lying on his stomach and doesn't move an inch. "Dad." "What?" "Goten." "I know, but I can't get up, thanks to you. Give me a minute will you?"

More than an hour passes.

"Dad."

"Let him sleep over, it's late, he's probably asleep anyway. Bulma wouldn't mind watching my son." Good point. But we can't sleep out here.

Dad gets up and walks awkwardly over to me. I almost laugh at the way he moves, with his back broken and all. I let out a cry of pain when he yanks me to my feet and my broken leg teems with discomfort. In the house I don't make it to the living room before a stabbing pain in my neck knocks me out.

When I awake the next morning, I am no longer in anguish, and Dad is nowhere to be found. He knocked me out yesterday out of mercy. He isn't in the house, but I don't worry, he'll be back. I drift back to sleep and wake up to the sounds of yelling. Dad.

"What do you care, you weren't there for him! Too busy mourning you father. He's your son, you shouldn't have neglected him. Just because you don't like Trunks doesn't mean he doesn't. No he'll spend the night there whenever I like!"

After a minute of so of this I get up and go downstairs. Dad doesn't look happy at all and it's now very obvious that he's arguing with Mother. "Gohan has nothing to do with this!" I have everything to do with this. "Chichi, I'm hungry and tired of arguing, when you feel like talking to me like an adult and not a whiny brat, call me back and I'll drop Goten off." With that he slams the phone down so harshly, it breaks and falls to the floor. So much for calling him back. "Bitch." He mumbles under his breath. He's apparently heated at the moment so I just sit down and wait for him to notice me. He turns and gasps seeing me here at the table. "You scared me. How long have you been there?" "Long enough." "Your mother is a bitch." Don't I know it.

"I'm making breakfast so if you sit or do something, it'll be ready in about an hour and a half." The chair scraps along the floor and he sits in it. I decided I would put some clothes on, for what, I don't know, but so did he. He's still angry and tells me as much. "She has the nerve to be mad that Goten spent the night at Capsule Corp. What would he be doing there, she asked. She said that she doesn't want her son around there anymore, because Trunks is a rich little snob. Gohan, your mother has some balls on her, telling me where I can let my son stay. It wasn't like she was caring for him. I was. I'm his father, not his babysitter. After all these years she still talks to me like a child. She's a fucking bitch! I can't believe I loved her once! She has no fucking right to tell me what to do with my son!"

He's epically pissed right now, and I can't help but find that to be audaciously sexy. I lick my lips and bite them, pulling out pots and pans to cook. "I wonder what she would do if she knew that I fuck you."

CLANG! The pan slips from my hand and drops to the floor.

"What would she say if she knew I could get you on your knees any time I want to?" He's messing with me. He knows exactly what he's doing. "Would she faint in shock if she found out that I took you on this table with her youngest son just upstairs?"

Oh god. "I think she would react more strongly knowing how much you love it." Cook with a hard on, I think not. Something would burn for sure. My hand ventures between my legs to seek relief from his hot words.

"She won't like it, I know." No, she wouldn't.

"I'm hungry, and I don't think you're skilled enough to jerk off and cook at the same time." The hand in my boxers assails my balls roughly and I moan, my knees trembling. The pot lay on the floor, because I can't stop what I'm doing now, not when he just got up and is whispering more dirty things in my ear. "Do you think she can live knowing how much you like to suck my cock? Or do you think it's better for her not to know how good you are at it?" I gasp and hiss, tugging away at myself, his hand is on my hip, barely touching me but getting me even hornier. The other hand is on the counter.

"You like that, do you? Do you think she'll turn red if I tell her that you were the one that came to me?" My breaths get deeper with each pump of my hand and his hot tongue makes contact with my ear. "I think she'd just about die if I told her… that you scream and come for me every time." That's all it takes for me to bite my lip and choke back a loud moan, spilling my juices all over my hand and coating the inside of my boxers.

I slump back against him and he lets me lean on his shoulder all the while rubbing my hip. My hand emerges from my boxers and he grabs it, popping two fingers in his mouth. "Ooooooohhhhhh." I purr. I twist my head and help him lick the rest of it off, catching his tongue in the process. The kiss is passionate and hot, like always. But then he lets me go to vacate his seat at the table.

Tracing it with his fingers, he gives me a sexy smirk. I get over my post-orgasmic haze and bend over to pick up the fallen pot. I feel his eyes on my rear. Breakfast takes close to 2 and a half hours to cook, thanks to the obscene things Dad does from his place at the table. Setting breakfast on the table, I warily sit beside him and

I'll admit I'm a bit weirded out by the too-happy look he's giving me. A wide smile is spread across his face making him look like some sort of sick rapist or something. It's sexy.

He picks up an egg sandwich and bites into it, never taking his eyes off me. I look away, nervous for whatever reason. Why I'm nervous, I don't know, I mean, I just tossed off right in front of him, and helped him lick my own come off my fingers. Yeah, he can do that to me. He knows he still makes me nervous no matter what and he relishes in the way my eyes can't seem to meet his for long periods of time or the way my face turns bright red when I know he's watching me. Like now. I want to scooch away from him but I don't dare.

"So, ahem, I heard that, uh, Goten is going back home soon."

"Yeah. More time to do things your mother would find indecent."

Damn him.

"This wasn't so bad, I still got laid while he was here, it probably makes no real difference, seeing as we can always drop him off with Trunks when the need arises to…"

"Fuck?" I nod.

"You're right."

The rest of the meal goes on in silence. We aren't much for talking while eating. There is no thieving of my food and no fights to follow, we just eat quickly. When he puts his hand on my knee, I jump, making the table shake. "Damn!" Not because of the table, but because I have school today! "I have to go!" What time is it? I look at the clock on the stove and sigh with relief. 6:36am.

"Gohan, I would have woken you up had you not woken up on your own."

I need a shower.

A feral look settles across his face and I run out of the room, for fear he'll make me late for school. When I get out of the shower, I rush to put on my clothes. Downstairs, Dad has a piece of paper in his hand. "What's that?" "For yesterday." Oh, yeah. I take it and put it in my bag. When I look up he grabs me and pulls me into a bruising kiss. He lets go of my stunned frame. "Have a good day at school."

One thing a boy like me can never get away from is jealousy. Sharpener.

"Hey, mountain boy! Where's your sidekick?"

I ignore him and keep walking, trying to get away from the obnoxious blonde as fast as I can. He runs to catch up with me.

"I asked where's Videl, homegrown?" If this freak doesn't leave me alone….

"Sharpener, there you are you just disappeared on me!" Oh great, Angela. Who wouldn't disappear on her? She's loud, chirpy and has the most annoying voice known to man. Sharpener slaps me on the back and walks off with his hand up Angela's skirt. Although I barely feel the swat, it bothers me that he touches me at all. I went on a date with that girl and it's something I never want to do again. She's simply too annoying.

"Hey there." Videl is behind me wearing the usual long T-shirt and tight black shorts. I don't know why she tries to hide her body from the prying eyes of these boys, she's beautiful.

"Hi. Sharpen---

"I don't care. I was actually hoping he wouldn't find me." She says in a low voice. She looks around cautiously and smiles. "You weren't in school yesterday, what was up?" Like I have to tell her! "My grandpa died."

"Oh, I'm sorry." No you're not.

"We'll, glad you're back. I have so much to tell you." It doesn't take a genius to know that Videl likes me. Everyone knows it, including me. She, the prettiest girl in school, has the hots for, as Sharpener calls it, 'a homegrown mountain boy'. She drones on and on about criminals she fought the day before and how she kicked butt and such. Videl is Hercule Satan's daughter. Yeah, I know. But she's nothing like him, except when it comes to bragging. She is the Satan City police's secret weapon. It really isn't much of a secret. And anyone who paid attention to martial arts would see that she has far more skill than her father and could kick his ass easy. After seeing me at the Tenkaichi Boudokai last year, a lot of people in the school know that I am powerful, but only Videl knows I'm half human.

"Gohan?"

"Yah?"

"Uh, can I ask you something?" I glance at her uneasily, but nod. "Do you think I'm pretty? I mean, you know just even as a friend?" I knew it. But I don't know what to say. "Yes, I guess so."

"Does that mean--- Look, I'm a girl that believes in going for what she wants so here goes. Do you like me, as…more than a friend?" No, I'm actually seeing someone right now. I don't say that. "Uhhh, well….uhhhh, I maybe like you a bit." What was I supposed to say? No? Yeah, then everyone would have something to talk about. You'd have to be gay to turn down the most beautiful girl in Orange Star High and I'm not gay.

She squeals and wraps her arms around giving me a brief peck on the lips. "I like you too! Will you come with me to sit at my lunch table? You never sit with anyone." There's a reason for that. I scratch my head and try not to shy away when she interlocks her arm in mine. She sighs and rests her jet black mop or short hair on my shoulder. That doesn't last long because the bell rings and she dashes off to class leaving me standing alone in the middle of the hallway with too many pairs of eyes on me.

Class is as uncomfortable as always and I normally sit in the middle, where I'm not too visible by the teacher. It's not that I'm stupid or any thing, I just don't like to talk to him. He always calls on me, which makes the rest of the class think I'm a geek, which I am not. Smarter than average yes, nerd, no. At least, that's not the way I see it.

"Pssst." I open my notebook and act like I'm taking notes, but really, I already know all of the stuff my teacher is rambling about.

"Pssst!"

The sound catches my attention and I look over to see Erasa waving at me. I nervously wave back and try to concentrate on the blah that's coming out of the teacher's mouth. "Gohan. Hey." I would answer her, but the last time I did, everyone accused me of having a crush on her. I don't. But she has a crush on me, thing is, no one but me knows that, not that I'm being egotistical. People think she's still in love with Sharpener, the blonde-haired 'pretty boy' of the school.

Erasa sits a seat behind me so that she's over my head. She touches me a lot, not that anyone seems to notice.

"I just love your hair, it's so soft and stuff!"

Someone pokes her in the side with a pencil and she cries, "Ouch!" in a loud, screechy voice.

"Ms. Yamanako!" The teacher flashes hotly.

Erasa smiles cutely at him and relaxes in her seat, glaring at the boy that stabbed her. The teacher continues to bore me to death about American History. What do I care, I'm not in America, but this is what I get for taking a world history course when I could have just the same taken Social Studies or some linguistics class. Nibbling on my hand has become more interesting than Daniel Boone. After an hour and 45 minutes of this, he lets us go, telling us to leave the room in an orderly fashion. Nobody cares for that and they all just rush out, eager to meet their friends.

Erasa is on me in a flash, jabbering at a mile a minute about something that ends in, "… So how about Saturday night?"

"Eh?" I croak stupidly.

She shakes her head in mock sympathy and tries to grab my hand but before I can snatch it away, Videl is tapping Erasa on the shoulder. The blonde turns around and the smile disappears from her face. "Videl, hi! Give me a sec."

"I don't think so, Gohan's my boyfriend." Erasa looks from me to Videl a few times and backs off with her hands raised defensively. "Sorry, didn't know." "Now, you do." Videl retorts rudely. Erasa gives her a mean look and walks off without looking back. "That wasn't nice Videl." I tell her. She only flicks her ebony hair in a conceited manner and takes my arm. "I'm not supposed to be nice to girls that try to steal my guy." Your guy? I'm not yours, I want to say, but I don't want to break up with her to soon. I don't really like her all that much, but I've grown to tolerate her nonetheless. A shy laugh is my response.

Lunch, fortunately, is this period as I am hungry as always. This time I won't be alone when 2/3 of the lunch room is staring at me eat. The lunch room is packed, people already in line for the food they call slop. I don't care for what it is, it tastes fine to me.

Some people say that they've found fingers and such in their soup. I haven't found a single one yet, so it doesn't bother me as much as it probably should. We get to a table that is full of stuck-up football players and of course, Sharpener.

I forgot to mention, Videl is a cheerleader. Lucky me.

"Why is mountain boy here?" Sharpener asks in a cold tone. "Shut up, he's my boyfriend, so deal with it!" That shuts them all up. I look around and wait until the lunch line gets smaller. I've learned not to go first to the line because then there will be nothing left for anyone else. But as the year progresses, less and less people eat the food, due to the rumors, so there's always enough afterward. Videl is talking, and I don't really listen.

What is my father doing now? Watching Goten. Watch television? Something hot?

"Gohan, are you listening?"

"Yeah." I say distantly, trying not to sound irritated.

"Anyway, my father is letting me have a party and you can come at 6." Party? "When?" "Tonight, that's what I said." What would Dad say? More than likely he'd say yes, but I want to ask him first. "I'll see." The line has about 7 people on it, so I get up and take my pack with me. I really don't need to tempt Sharpener right now.

On the line, a girl I've never seen before turns around and smiles at me. "Wow, you're awful pretty honey!" She has an accent, southern. Red hair, grey eyes and thick, nice lips. "Thank you." I whisper shyly. She winks and gestures to the table I was sitting at.

"She your girlfriend? She's cute."

"Yeah."

"Hey, if things don't work out with Videl Satan, you can call me anytime." A piece of paper is handed to me with her phone number on it. I'll discard it later. I thank her again and she moves forward to have a tray of salad and juice. I, however, take large quantities of everything and pile them high on a cart that the lunch lady sets aside especially for me. Rolling it to the table, I sit next to Videl and her snobbish friends and begin to wolf down my meal with practiced etiquette.

"Man dude, slow down, you'll choke." I look up. Newbie. And continue my meal.

Videl takes a fry from my tray and munches on it. I glare hard at her and silently warn her not to do it again. "Oh, well then can you get me a tray of my own?" She's most certainly come a far way from being a relatively quiet girl to an up tight bitch. "No, you can get it yourself." I reply after swallowing a hamburger. Sharpener sucks his teeth and asks Videl why she bothered. "A test." Is what she tells him. Do I look like a lab rat? I must have passed because she gets up and gets her own lunch.

Thankfully the rest of the day goes on with little confrontation and less conversation. I try to fly home, but Videl is following me everywhere. "Gohan, fly me home, that would be really romantic."

Not!

"I have to be home immediately to watch my little brother." I lied. "Let your father or mother do it. I've got free time until the party, my Dad is away at some martial arts convention. Why don't you come over?" I thought I said no. "I can't, my mother is at work and my father is waiting for me." She gives up and releases me. "Fine, then I'll see you at 6." I don't reply and fly off leaving her behind. A party. I don't really want to go, but this is my senior year and I've never been to one before. I know that things that go on at high school parties. That's not the reason I want to go. I want to do it simply because I never have. In front of the house,

Dad is outside in the bath barrel, scrubbing himself. "Hey Dad!" I call. He sees me and smile.

"Uh, Dad? I was invited to a party at Videl Satans house and I was wondering if I could go. Not that I want to it's just I---

"Sure."

I keep babbling until I realize he consented. "Thanks."

"Are you going to sleep with her?" I was sort of hoping he wouldn't ask, because I myself am not sure.

"I don't know." "You should", is all he says and goes back to washing his chest. "You're not….you know…"

"Jealous? Should I be?"

No, of course not! Videl is nothing compared to him, not by a long shot.

"No, I was just checking." Goten is at Capsule Corp and Dad and I are alone. Surely, he will seduce me tonight, and I don't mind at all. I'm definitely looking forward to it.

I go into the house and drop my pack on the table. The same table Dad took me shameless on. My mind whirs with the memory. "You like that table?"

"Yes."

"Where would you take her?" This is quickly getting uncomfortable. "Dad, I don't want to talk about that."

"I do." The arrogant prick stands next to me and whispers in my ear. "On her bed? Or in her kitchen? The couch?" I blush heatedly at his questions and turn, shoving him away. "I said, I don't want to talk about it." He recovers fast and smiles lopsidedly. "I just think the prospect of you fucking someone is hot." Oh. Shit. "Try not to break her." The furious redness has now permeated my neck and suddenly it's hotter than it was a second ago.

With that last comment he brushes past me and goes to the living room in nothing but those tight, blue spandex pants and boots. I shiver and stare at his ass as he retreats. Hmmm.

Its 4:19pm and I have almost and hour and 45 minutes to go. In the meantime, I finish my homework with no trouble and go seek out Dad. "Bulma called. For some reason Vegeta's holding out and won't give her any. I suggested Yamacha, but even she wants nothing to do with him. Ha! What do you think Gohan, you like this girl?"

"A little."

"You know, I would have waited to ask you, but do you think you want to get married and have children?"

I never really thought of that. I do want to do something with my life, but I never gave much thought to any thing aside from screwing around with my father. It never occurred to me that this may someday end. We can't do this forever. Never thought of it at all. "Maybe. I just don't think of things like that right now. I'm still young and I have plenty of time." I don't know why he asked. Is it because he had already thought of everything? What about him? What would he do if I got married and had children?

"Why? Will you have anymore?" He laughs, loud, and covers his mouth. "I don't know. Beside, I don't think I can sleep with a human after going at it with a Saiyan. I'll have to just see what the future brings."

For me, I've never fucked anything, save for my own hand. Dad fucks me. I guess it is hard to go back after that.

"What are you going to do all day?" "I'll go over to Capsule Corp and get Goten, then we'll come here." Oh yeah, he has Goten. I have nothing to do until 6 o'clock so I just join him on the couch, settling my ass in his lap. I don't have to move to feel his desire through the stretchy material of his pants, he grinds up and I instantly stand and shuck my shirt and pants tossing them over the couch. Returning to his lap, I straddle his hips, reaching down to tug those tight pants down to his ankles

Forget the lube, I need this. He's already hard and ready, so I position his cock at my entrance and impale myself down on him, hard.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" He cries.

I cry out too, but in a mixture of pleasure and stinging pain. It hurts, but oh so good! The burns feels like its spreading all over my body, but I cant get enough of it, my hips roll and thrust down on him in reckless abandon. It feels like he's ripping me in two, but the feeling of being so full is so overwhelming, I can't stop driving myself up and down on his cock if I tried.

"God, Daddy, fuck meeeeee!!!!!!!!!"

It's been years since I've called him that, but it slipped and that seems to drive him insane. Both of his hands latch onto my hips and he slams me on his cock with such force my heart skips several beats and I lose the ability to breathe for while. "Fuck yes!!! Damn your ass it so tight!!!" Strangled grunts with every thrust reach my ears and bring me back to life. Hot salty liquid stream down my cheeks and I bite my lip in an effort not to scream the house down.

It doesn't work.

I end up biting through it and yelling at the top of lungs as scorching white fluid spurts out of me in long, strong shots. "UuuuuuhhhhAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The upward thrusts and downward tugs get faster and unbelievably harder. In my post orgasmic stupor, it surprises the hell out of me when he flashes into Super Saiyan 2.

I'm thrown off of his lap and onto the floor where he comes down and roughly grabs my waist, and in one deliciously hot motion, forces his huge cock through my sphincter and rams against my prostate with punishing force. Darkness surrounds me as consciousness slips out of my grasp. He pounds me with a brutality I've never experienced, pulling out to the tip and shoving back in. I love it.

A tightening around my neck makes me aware that he is choking me and pulling me by my neck to move me up and down on his pole. Breathing becomes extremely difficult now, and in a ditch attempt to live through this, I power up as high as I can go, and everything in sight around us is obliterated.

I scream bloody murder and come again. Dad howls and thrusts himself in to the base one last time before unloading inside of my tight teenage ass. The dust settles and there is nothing around us but air and trees. The house is gone.

"Oops." Is the last thing I say before passing out, exhausted.

By the time I open my eyes, its dark out. I bolt up but wisely decide to lie back down after a horrible pain in my ass makes itself known. What time is it? "Dad?" I weakly call out. He comes out from in a tree and leaps down. "What time…" "7:55."

WHAT?! I'M BEYOND LATE!

"Videl!"

"Don't worry about it, son. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up, but we were all out of senzu and I had to go to Korrin's tower and listen to him bitch for more than an hour and I stopped to eat. You know, seeing you destroyed the house."

Indeed, the house is has been reduced to splinters of wood and other unidentifiable things. "Well, if you hadn't gone sadist on me, we would still have a house!" I argue.

"You shouldn't have pushed me, it could have been worse, this whole field would have been cleared had I even fully power up. But, you can't take that, not now."

"F-fuck you." I groan.

Getting up now was near impossible at the moment all I can do is move my arms with out feeling too much pain. "Do you have a senzu now?"

"I do."

"Can I have one?" He hands one to me. Damn bean tastes nasty, I think to myself. The sore pain in my rear heals and I regain my composure, getting up fast. I'm about to go into the house to put some clothes on until I remember we don't have a house anymore. What am I supposed to do? "Dad." I whine, stomping over to him. He catches me and hugs me. This I don't expect so I gasp when his strong arms encircle me.

"What was that?"

"A hug."

"Yes, I know that, but WHY did you hug me?" "I can't hug my son?" Sure you can, it's just a little weird after you just finished screwing me.

"Dad, I need clothes, I need a shower. I NEED a place to live!" I snap wildly.

He only chuckles in response to my tantrum and lifts his fingers to his forehead. "Where are you going?" "Capsule Corp." And he's gone. Completely naked. Oh my Kami. Today is certainly Bulma's lucky day. The ground cools under my feet as I stand there, waiting for Dad's hopefully swift return. Too many minutes pass by and still Dad is not here. What the hell is going on over there? Bulma probably won't let him go. Then perhaps its time for m----

A sudden shift in the air and he appears with clothes and a few capsule encased in his large hands. "Gahhhh!" I shriek, backing away at his sudden arrival. "I've some got clothes and a new house. But thanks to you, it didn't come without a price." My anger flares and I take a dangerous step toward him.

"What does that mean?" I growl.

"I let her ogle me."

"She didn't touch you?"

"She tried. Kami knows she did, but I didn't let her. You know, for destroying our house, I should have let her." "No. You wouldn't dare!" "Wouldn't I?" He smirks viciously and moves closer challengingly "Don't be so sure, kid. You can't stop me from fucking who I want. What are you going to do, hold out on me? I'll take it from you."

Have to admit, hearing that makes me rigid in seconds. The sexy as all hell smirk that covers his face makes me want to punch it off just because he looks so damn smug. I snatch a capsule from his hand and toss it to the floor. I back up quick when a house like the one we had pops out. I grab another and out pops food. I take the last one from him and inside is a box. "What is this?" I inquire. He lifts if from my hands and says,

"That, is for me I'm sure. But there are no clothes, Bulma doesn't just keep things like that lying around. But," He said reaching into his pocket, "You can go and buy some." I glare at his hand and back up at him. "And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" "Go shopping." And again, the asshole disappears on me.

"WHAT THE FUUUCCKK!!!!!!" I scream at the empty air. No party for me tonight. I enter the new house and look around. Different. Bigger. Must have been a reward for Dad gracing her eyes with his gorgeous body. I find the bathroom with little trouble and hop in the Jacuzzi installed inside. What else did she give him? We're practically rich! These appliances must have cost a fuckload of zeni! Did he go back to her? To show me what he can do? Nah, he…wouldn't…. Would he? It would be all too easy to get her to lie down for him, but he would do it if he didn't enjoy it. His words from earlier come back to me, etching a thin smile on my lips. No, not today Bulma.

The Jacuzzi jets feel good on my skin and would have been complete torture if I didn't eat the senzu bean. I wonder if Vegeta was also present when my father appeared in their house, gloriously nude. The look on his face would have been priceless. Before I begin to prune, I clamber out of the Jacuzzi and go to explore the house.

A voice in my head scares the dear god out of me and I trip falling face down on plush green carpet. "Gohan, I hope you have some clothes on. I'm bringing Goten over." Glancing down, I have not a stitch on. I would risk my health with my father but not today. I really don't feel like getting my ass beaten into the dirt tonight.

A loud slam and kiddyish feet tromping up the stairs. "GOHAN!!!!" Goten finds me all too quickly and jumps into my arms, wrapping his little arms tightly around my neck. "Missed ya big brother. Guess what I did today?"

Guess what _I _did?

"What?"

"I went to the amusement park and got on all the cool rides. Trunks and me got on so many times, we puked on each other!" He exclaims happily. I cringe and try to smile.

"That's, uh…nice."

"Not nice, COOL!" He leaps from my arms and runs around, flailing his hands in the air and screaming like a madman. "Goten stop!" I grab him but he only shrieks louder. I drop him. He lands on his feet and continues to run around, screaming. Dad is up the stairs in a flash, picking the caterwauling child up by the scruff of his neck and shaking him violently.

"Stop that!" He barks.

Goten stopped the second Dad touched him. He knows better. He sniffles pitifully and wriggles around, trying to get down. "Lemme go!" He swipes at Dad and misses. A smile cracks my façade. "Not until you promise to be quiet here. I don't want you yelling, do you hear me?"

"I hear ya, I hear ya, lemme go!" He bawls in a cheeky tone. Been hanging around Trunks too much.

Dad drops him and he scrambles away, somewhere. My eyes follow him until I feel a pressure on the side of my face. He's glaring the shit out of me. "What!" I ask. He closes the distance between us quick and glares down into my eyes.

"Do you know what Goten told Trunks? Why don't you guess, he tells him everything."

I swallow the fresh lump in my throat and stutter, "What d-did I do? If you hadn't---

"I told you to keep quiet, and you didn't---

"How could I have? You…." I trail off realizing my voice has gone up a few octaves. I lower it and grit,

"What did he tell him?"

"That you had clothes on when we came in and when you came upstairs, you had no pants on. Don't you know he said it looked like you just got through 'fucking' someone?"

Oh shit.

I suck in a breath and step away from him. No way Goten said that. But Dad looks terribly serious. "What the hell was I supposed to do, my-my pants, they were gone and--- "You should have been more careful." He snarls. A wall stops me from moving away any further.

Gulp. "It's not my fault he knows what that means! I didn't teach him that. Obviously, Bulma and Vegeta have been getting down to some things while the boys were around, he wouldn't have even known if it weren't for them!"

My argument falls flat when he puts a hand on the wall behind me, an uncharacteristically sardonic grin on his face and whispers, "Don't worry, I have a punishment for that." Just like that he walks away. I slump down to the floor. Kami, why? None of this is my fault, it was Dads idea to do that on the table, knowing Goten was upstairs, so why am I getting blamed for it? This is unfair. Just as I stalk off to tell him so, I find myself pausing in mid step to think. Considering the situation, this punishment could be something I might like. I have never been really punished before, so what could he possibly do to me anyway? Sleep with someone else? That's _his _punishment, not mine. After all, doing that would only entail that we are in a relationship, which we are not. What do I care what or who he does?

I go about looking for a room to claim and settle with one that has a small couch and a television, not that I watch any. The thing about the room is the king sized bed that has a large fluffy comforter and plain sheets. But I have nothing to put inside. I dig in my pocket for the money I hastily took from him and try not to look surprised. This is more money than I've ever had in my life.

Bulma keeps Dad on an 'allowance' of sorts so that we never go without. She must think that is she keeps on giving him things and money, he'll just stroll over to her place and fuck her. She hasn't a chance in the world of that happening and if it ever did, things would get complicated for sure and nobody wants that. Videl must be mad that I didn't show up, but whatever.

I had no obligation to go, I never said I would go, I said I'd see. I saw and got fucked. I didn't make it. So what? I'll have to cut school again tomorrow and go to the mall to buy clothes. The bed is warm and comfortable as my body falls onto it, the springless mattress makes no sound under my weight.

My door bursts open and the last thing I see are wild spikes before I'm tackled and held down. Pinned to the bed, I look up to see him, hovering over me with a wicked smile on his face.

"Goten's room is two doors down, do you think you can be quiet now?" WHAT?!

"What are you doing, get off!" "No." He states simply. I fight ferociously against him, but he snags my arms and holds me down. "Get off or I will scream." Well that was a stupid thing to say.

He leers at me and flashes his sharp canines. "That's the general idea." He looks up thoughtfully. "I could tell him we're playing." "And if he plays that way with Trunks and someone sees…that's dumb, you'll have to come up with better, Dad." He pushes off me and rolls to the side of the bed.

"Anyway, I didn't come here for that. Bulma is having a party and she wants us to come."

"I---

"You're going."

And how is he going to make me?

"I'm not. I have to go shopping for clothes."

"Plenty of time for that and you can still go."

"You can't make me."

"Oh no?" I give him a daring stare. He only shrugs and gets up. "You'll go." I won't! He can't make me, I don't care what he does. I throw the finger at his back and roll over. Bastard. It's too early to go to sleep and I'm hungry, but I don't want to go downstairs at all. My stomach, however, doesn't agree and is loudly telling me that I should go downstairs and eat. Since when did my stomachs opinion matter?

GROWL!

"Gohan?" Goten is at my open door peering in cutely. "You're not comin' ta eat? Daddy made a lot of food." He says in a small voice. He must sense that I'm not okay. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble, I didn't mean to, Vegeta says that it something two people do without clothes on." Vegeta. I should have known.

"Dad had clothes on!" I snap.

He takes a bold step into my room and closer the door. "I didn't know it was so bad." "Yeah, well, we were not doing that." Yes we were. "I know and I'm sorry. But Gohan, why didn't you have any pants on?" I stiffen, not knowing how to answer. If I take to long to answer, he'll think I'm lying, which I am. "Dad set them on fire. They burned and I had to sneak off to my room and find some pants but you saw me and I didn't want you to." Goten looks at me for a long time before he says, "Oh, well that happened to me before, 'cept it was my shirt. Trunks likes playing with fire!" I could die from relief. The crappiest lie I've ever told works on this five year old. "Yeah, and I was running around with my pants on fire and they were just falling apart. I had no choice but to run to my room."

Yeah, that's it. Really, I actually can't remember what happened to my pants. All I know is that they were gone and I was horny. Shit happens.

"Are you gonna come eat now?" Not really. "How's Mother?" His face squints up and he frowns. Nothing good. "She's still mean. She told me Trunks doesn't like me and is always flaunting his money in my face to make me feel bad. That's not true, right? And what does 'flaunting' mean?"

Leave it to mother to try to turn best friends against each other. She even tried to tell Dad that Krillin thought he was an idiot. Krillin would never say that. Perhaps because he's not too smart himself. "No, it's not. Mom is just jealous."

Am I trying to turn him against Mother? No, she's turning him against her, all I'm doing is making sure that Goten always has a cool brother and father to come home to after suffering with her for a while.

"Trunks has a lot of money and he likes to buy me stuff like candy and a brand new transformers action figure, limited edition!" "That's nice, see he's only being nice, you're his best friend, he's supposed to do things like that."

"Mom threw it all away."

My face falls. She's a bitch! Why would she do that?!

"Gohan that was really mean, I liked that toy and the candy, I was gonna share, but she threw it away." He's living with a monster! The little bit of time he spends with her is pure hell for this kid. "Don't worry about it. The next time Trunks gives you toys, you can bring them here okay?"

"Alright!" Goten and I go downstairs and I waywardly go over and sit across from Dad. "Smells good."

"Yeah." He replies laconically. Something isn't right. I take a small sip of the steaming broth and clear my throat. "Uh, Goten told me---

"I should have added more salt." He says distantly. I try again, in case he didn't hear me. "I was saying that Go----

"Goten, how was it at Trunks house today, what'd you guys do?"

That's when I figure it out. He's ignoring me. That's pretty low, but I suppose it suffices as a punishment. A mean one. "Daddy, me and Trunks had a water fight and blew up aunty Bulma's pool! It was the coolest thing ever!" To Goten, everything is the coolest thing ever.

Dad is being awfully prickish by not even acknowledging that I'm in the room. Not even a glance in my direction, nothing. There's nothing I can do, I can't ignore him because he won't talk to me or look at me and I know this means no sex. How long does he plan to keep this up? "Gohan says that I can bring all the toys Trunks lets me have here, can I?" "Yes, I think that's a good idea, I could have said it better myself. How about, you can even bring Trunks himself here!" What an asshole! He's trying to outdo me, as if my opinion doesn't even exist.

Goten lights up like a fire truck and hugs him. I throw Dad a dirty look and get up. "I'm suddenly feeling sick to my stomach, I'm going to bed." He doesn't even look up but Goten waves and tells me goodnight.

I'm not mad, no, I don't care if he doesn't speak to me. It's only a punishment, it won't last forever.

Instead of going to bed, I climb out of the window and stand on the sill to lower my Ki. Then, I take off into the night, heading for somewhere that isn't here. I end up in front of Videl's house and hesitantly gaze at her door. I'm really not in the mood to see her lying father, who is deathly afraid of me, so I do the stupid thing I see hopeless romantics do on television. I look around for a small stone, finding not one. So I float over to her window and experimentally rap in the glass pane.

Immediately she comes and opens the window and lets me in. "Hey, Videl sorry for not coming earlier my Dad was being an ass." Or doing an ass, namely mine.

"That's alright, I'm glad you came, what's up?" Now that we were in her room all alone, she looked shy and nervous, arranging all kinds of things on her neat dresser. "Uh, well, I was tired of being at home so I left." She nods her head. "Uh-huh. My Dad isn't here, I told you that earlier. We, um, we have the house to…to ourselves. Not that I'm proposing anything, I'm just saying, you don't have to be all sneaky and quiet." That's a relief.

I sit on her bed and a deep red blush consumes her face. I'm feeling particularly bold and vengeful tonight so I pat the spot next to me smiling innocently. "Come, sit here, what's wrong?" She's so red by now that I think she may pass out any second. The spot on the bed next to me remains un-vacated for several seconds before she relaxes enough to sit far away from me on the edge of the bed.

"I don't feel like going home." I say quietly.

"Stay here, I have many extra guest rooms to choose from and---

"I don't feel like being alone."

"I-I can't. Gohan, I like you a lot but I'm not that kind of girl. I put on the act for my friends but really I don't know the first thing about dating." Awkward silence ensues. "I wasn't asking you to do that, just that you be with me, you're my girlfriend, you don't have to if you don't want to." I was actually hoping she'd want to.

"What about your Dad does he know that you're here?" "I snuck out Videl, he doesn't know." Now two can play the game he's playing. He'll ignore me and I won't be around. This is his fault too and I'll be damned if I'm the only one paying a price. "I'm not going not going to school tomorrow, I have to go shopping for new clothes, something bad happened to my old clothes." "Can I come with? I don't have any shopping to do, but I'd like to go anyway." "Sure." The weight on the bed shifts as she scoots closer until she is sitting next to me, almost touching. "So, we don't have to go to sleep early tonight so what do you want to do?" "I don't watch television, so I guess I can just try to go to sleep." I reply.

There are seven rooms in this wing of her house, three on each side and a master bedroom at the end of the hallway. The house is grand, larger than Bulma's and undoubtedly more expensive, winding hallways and rooms as large as my living room at home. While Videls house is big and expensive, Bulma has more taste and values the art of design as does her father. She built and designed the house herself so there weren't very much expenses to spare when her company built and owned most if not all of the technology.

"I'll take this one." The room two doors down and across from hers to make her feel a little more secure. Not that I would do anything to her, I'm not like that.

"Alright, well goodnight I guess." Before I got the chance to turn around, my stomach ripped the awkward silence to shreds, growling obscenely. "Wow, sorry about that, I left without finishing dinner. Uh, do you have anything to eat?" Damn my fathers genes and his bottomless Saiyan stomach. Videl laughs and leads me downstairs, telling me that she'll whip up a meal for my crying hunger. I guess she thinks that's cute or something. If that's the way she sees it.

In the kitchen, appliances from toasters to fax machines are stashed everywhere, barely leaving space to eat or even make a meal. I look at the clutter of machines and search for a chair. "There are chairs and a table in the dining room."

"I would rather watch you cook." She turns to me, a glare in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Do I look like a maid service? I'm ordering take out!" Oh, I should have seen that one coming. This feisty dark haired devil isn't the cooking type.

It is 9:03pm, early.

"When Dad went on vacation, so did the maid. I eat take out almost everyday." I look over her slim, feminine form and decide that I couldn't tell. "What do you like?"

"Everything." I answer seriously. Normally, a person would have given me a look and asked me to specify, but Videl only nods and dials the number to a Taiwanese restaurant. Thai food sounds good, some of my favorite dishes.

"Uh, yes I did say one of everything on your menu….yes I know that I want everything and…a side order of Chicken satay with rice soup and shrimp. Thank you." It looked like the woman on the other end gave her a hard time about it and Videl looked relieved after she got off the phone. Money isn't an issue with Videl Satan. "That ever happen to you?"

"No, I've never ordered take out before." As stupid as that sounds, we always ate home cooked or homemade meals, never once ordering from the telephone. "She said they could be here in…four hours." My eyes bulge out of their sockets, not even wanting to believe what I hear.

"What? But…but I'm hungry now!" I whine like a spoiled child. Playing along, Videl sighs and rubs her hand up and down my back in a mock gesture of comfort. "There there, hopefully you won't die of starvation in my house." I attempt to fry her with a hot look, but all she does is turn away, unimpressed.

The kitchen gets quiet again and we both find place to look other that at the each other. I hate the silence so I open my mouth to say something when she does the same, making it look like one of those terrible cheesy teen romance shows. "I have a Nintendo Wii ™ and a few games we could play if you're interested." "Uh , yeah." I grin sheepishly and follow her back to her room. The environment change makes me wish I were at home instead. Dad may be being a sonofabitch today but, it sure beats this annoyingly silent place with a girl who isn't sure what she wants to do with her own boyfriend. Granted, we've only been going out for a day, but we've known each other for two years, so it isn't like she doesn't know anything about me.

"I'll assume you like the same games I do?" "What?" I hadn't heard her. "I said, I'll assume you like the same games I do?" "Oh, yeah, sure." I don't want to be playing games, what I want to go is go home and at least look at my father if I can't have him. This girl is somehow getting on my nerves with the nervousness and the lack of anything better to do than play video games.

"Videl." Her head snaps up and she looks briefly at me before putting a disc into the game.

"Videl." I say again and she stands up.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She replies quickly. I take that as the perfect incentive to leave and go downstairs. "Where are you going?" "To cancel the order I have to go." She stands at the top of the stairs and says nothing just as I thought. I know I'm being mean right now but I can't help the way I feel, I have to go back home. The night is not as dark in the city as it is in the middle of the woods, it is somewhat windy but it feels good to me. Videl might be pissed, sad, and rejected but I will attempt to explain it to her tomorrow and if she doesn't listen to me then…oh well.

I get home fast and sneak right back in the window I crawl out of, There is no Dad sitting in the dark and ask me where I've been. Of course not, he's ignoring me. It must be about 10:30 or so as I step in and make a beeline for the king sized bed. I flop on top of it and sigh heavily.

At least I can look at him if he won't talk to me or touch me. How ever long this is supposed to last is punishment, I can't let him see how much this is affecting me. The more the smug bastard knows what he's doing, the more unpleasant this punishment will be.

I thought that going away to Videls house would take my mind off of the punishment and that the less I was around him, the less I would think about it but I found that I can't stay away even if I wanted to because I know that inside, it isn't working. Dad is perfectly capable of keeping me in the house and making me suffer, but it's the thought that he doesn't that makes me want to stay. Going to Videls house did nothing but make an already awkward situation more awkward, and I had nowhere else to go. If she can't help me, nothing can. I wouldn't go to a club because nobody else interests me the way he does and I wouldn't have fun there anyway. He can't stop me from looking and fantasizing. ….

Hahaha, I just had a strange, but somewhat unnerving thought. Would Goten be attracted to Dad when he gets older? It's a silly thing to think about but look at me, it can happen. I guess I actually wouldn't be too surprised. Not that I want that to happen, I just wouldn't be shocked if it did. I wonder if he would handle it differently. Would he ignore it, like I tried to do and failed miserably at? Would he run away from it, or would he act on it? At the rate he's going though, I can't say for sure what he thinks about Dad, he's only five. But then again, I was a normal child as well, with no obsession with his father what so ever, and now, I'm fucking him. Go figure.

I will ask Goten what he feels about Dad, just to know. I'm not into being weird about things, so I'll keep it subtle. He probably will have an innocent answer for it and I don't want to go too far, lest he tell Trunks about it. Asking Goten to keep a secret is like asking the sun not to come up. It just doesn't work. A better question is, what would Dad do if Goten was attracted to him? Not that Dad is a pedophile or anything like that, but I believe it's safe to wonder about things like this judging from my own experience.

Dad may or may not relinquish any feelings for him like he did for me, but that's all debatable. What would that be like, Dad screwing both of his sons. Would I let him do it? Would I be jealous? It is something to think about that's for sure. I shift and roll onto my stomach, propping the pillow under my head. I'm not tired and it is still early. Oh shit! I told Videl she could come shopping with me, but that was when I thought I was going to sleep over at her house. By now, she has to be too pissed with me to want to go anyway. If she asks me why I left, telling her a lie would only complicate things further, and I don't want her to think I want to be with her because I don't.

The thing I have going on with my father doesn't allow for another person to be wedged in. Videl and I are not in a relationship, and we probably never will be. I know that in the future I have to decide what I want to do with my life and whether I want have kids or not. While I'm still young and all, I don't want to think about what things would be like when I stop doing what I'm doing with my father.

I'm not even sure I can until necessity steps in. Now, I feel no need to stop having sex with him because I don't have to. Nothing like old age, the prospect of being caught or even women is in my way right now. Being caught probably won't stop us because what we are doing is morally wrong by human standards in the first place. We would just have to be more careful and mindful of the people around so that they don't find out. We have done some careless things in the past three days, but we would never knowingly want to be caught with our pants down. At least I don't.

My mind silently drifts over to thoughts of Dad and what he's doing right now. Why was he so eager for me to bed Videl? It could be because he wanted me to know that he wasn't tying me down and that I was free to live as a somewhat normal teenager. He can't be with Goten, Goten is already asleep, telling by his rhythmic and even paced Ki fluctuations.

He's alone.

At this hour, even I would be asleep, but now my mind is on him like it is all the time, wondering what he's thinking about. Is he thinking about me? If he weren't ignoring me, I would have asked him to go and buy me some new clothes but I'll have to miss another day of school.

To this moment I still don't know what I did to be on this punishment. It wasn't like I was the one who came up with the idea to take me on the kitchen table with my curious five year old brother upstairs. I don't know how he expected me not to scream, as I always did. I'm not proud of doing it then, but I could hold it in if I tried. He should have been the one who was more careful.

Suddenly the most devious idea sheds light in my head. It's so good, I should have thought of it earlier, but this is the perfect idea to act out a little revenge of my own. Ignore me, will he?

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I head for my door and down the hall to my fathers room. I stand there for a few seconds, but not because I'm unsure, but to listen to hear if he is sleeping. He is. Perfect.

I edge over to the door and slowly open it. Capsule Corporation's houses are brand new and always superior in renovation, so the door doesn't creak at all. I silently tiptoe over to his bed and take in his sleeping, oblivious form. Knowing what a heavy sleeper he is, I gently lift his arm and am grateful that he's lying on his back. With his arm in my hand, I tug it over to the head board but stop and walk over to his dresser.

The box Bulma gave him lies on top and inside is still the gift she gave him yesterday. I take them out for the second time and smirk sadistically. A note is attached to the gift. I already know what it says and ignore it, walking back to the bed. She doesn't know that it is I who will be using these and not her. But, I give her credit and thanks for making this a lot easier for me.

I lean over him and grip his arm once again. Damn. It isn't a good thing that he's on his back. With a bit of effort I slowly turn him over. I freeze when he stirs in my grip, but settles back into slumber. Once he's once his stomach, I bring his arms to the bedpost and latch the Ki dampening cuffs onto his right wrist. I do the same to the other and leave his legs unbound. In his drawer is a tube of cherry flavored lube that is usually used for me but on this occasion he is going to need it.

I quickly and haphazardly lube myself up and promptly shove my fingers carelessly up my father's unsuspecting ass. He grunts painfully in his sleep, and his Ki breaks the rhythm of slumber as he realizes that he's being subdued. He begins to struggle immediately and my obnoxious laugh reaches his ears.

"Now, you're the one in the fucked up situation."

Once he realizes it's me, he growls and in a steady voice, "Let me go."

"Not a chance. I think it's time I punish you for what you've done. I would ask you how you like it but, you know, you're a virgin. That's about to change."

He twists wildly in his bonds but I just reach down and yank his hips up so that he's on his knees, ass high in the air. "Goten is sleeping, a little less risky, but who knows? I guess that depends on your ability to be quiet."

I stop lubing his ass up and position myself at his entrance. "This is going to hurt." With one rough, fluid motion, I bury my cock to the hilt inside of him. He screams. It is music to my ears. He attempts to grab for the pillow to muffle his cries, but I take it away and toss it to the side. It takes all of my strength to stop shuddering and surge forward. He's so damn tight, I feel like I'm the one suffering in pain.

I don't give him or myself the chance to adjust as I shove in and out repeatedly. The thrusts become slicker and his ass relaxes enough for me to pump faster into his abused tunnel. He cries out with each thrust as my ten inch monster disappears in his rectum.

"I think you want to be quieter than that if you want little Goten to stay innocent."

I can still feel that Goten is still asleep, not bothered by the sound of me ruthlessly pounding his father. The hot tightness of his ass, damn, it's all I can do not to lose it on him and pound him through this wall. I grunt and moan as I plow him into the bed. He surrenders and rocks back against me, moaning hotly. He isn't the type that likes it slow, even as a person on the receiving end, and he urges me to go harder and faster.

"God, Gohan fuck me!" That's all I needed to hear. I slam into his virgin hole as fast and hard as I can manage without waking Goten up. I sped up a little more and dig my fingernails into the soft skin of his hips and stiffen as I feel my balls draw up tight against my body. At the same time his body convulses and he comes with a long sigh. I throw my head back and bite my lips as I feel his walls clench around me like a vice, pouring my teenage essence into him.

I collapse onto his heated back and roll over, breathing heavily.

That, was mindblowing.

I forgot that the ki dampeners are still attached to his wrist. But, I think I'll leave them on. This punishment was too good for him. I had locked his door upon entering his room and now I'm going to leave it unlocked and go to bed. I get up and start to leave but his wavering voice stops me.

"Where are you going? Uncuff me Gohan I'm not playing with you!" I turn on him with a snarl.

"Nobody said anything about playing! This is not a game. It's a punishment."

"Gohan if you don't let me go now, I promise it won't be pleasant when you do." He growls, wiggling on the bed.

"Goodnight Daddy."

The door closes behind me. Inside, I can here him kicking at the bed with what little strength he possess and faintly smile to myself. Serves him right. Even though my legs are weak, I hastily make my way to my room and slam the door. Now, I think I can go to sleep.

When I wake up the next morning, a hand is around my throat and the pressure has brought me out of my sleep. "Wha—is all I can manage, choking as the hand squeezes tighter.

Dad.

"I'll admit, that was a good piece of revenge, and while I don't want to strangle you to death right now, I can't stop because I can't think of a way to get you back." I would smile if I could but…well… "I didn't think you had it in you. Honestly I was surprised you would have thought of something so…vengeful. But I hope you don't think you'll get away with it. I will stop ignoring you, but I suggest you watch yourself, boy." He roughly shoves himself off of me and stalks out of my room.

I gasp for my lost breath and laugh, the swelling in my throat making it come out scratchy and dry. What kind of punishment does he think he can do? If he's out now for any reason, it's Goten. Heh heh. I'll bet the kid got quite an eyeful and Dad couldn't even explain what had happened. And I wonder what he said about the stains on his sheets? Something to tell Trunks I'm sure. It doesn't bother me, I find that revenge is a dish served any way you can give it, but I do like mine tied up.

The bed is so warm and soft I don't want to get up, but I have to so I shuffle over to the bathroom and release my morning fluids. In the shower, I make sure I lock on to my fathers Ki so no unpleasant surprises like the other day happen. Okay, it wasn't that bad. Still, I carefully bathe and hop out and sneak to my room.

What the fuck?!! Here is here in my room lying on my bed. How did I not feel his Ki approach?

"Were you looking out for me? Sorry, but you failed to remember that I can move faster than the speed of light in a billionth of a second and that my Ki won't be detected in a new spot for at least a second." He gets up languidly and saunters over to me.

"Gohan. I'll bet you enjoyed my ass last night, so I think I'll enjoy yours a little later in the day. Goten won't be there, but I assure you, he is the least of your worries. Get dressed, we're going to that party I told you about earlier." Damnit, I completely forgot about that!

"No. I'm not going. I thought I told you that earlier."

"You're going Gohan, you heard me the first time. Bulma has already bought you new clothes, open your closet. Now, you have nowhere to go and it's either school to deal with the girlfriend you left behind yesterday, or Bulma's party." How did he know about Videl?

"Were you following me?"

He cackles nastily. "Follow you? Not when I can feel your Ki. No matter how much you lower it, we have a bond as father and son so I can track you whenever I feel the need." I shake my head and turn around to pull a shirt over my head. He is quiet for a while so I look to see why and he is just staring at me. Not ogling me, but staring into my eyes, without a hint of emotion on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I venture.

"You're coming with me."

"Alright." He leaves my room at my consent. God, do I want him.

But there is no time because Goten runs up the stairs and in a blur I'm downstairs. "I got him Daddy!"

"Thank you Goten." He pats his raven haired carbon copy on the head and gives me the once over. "That's fine, I guess it won't really matter." We don't bother eating breakfast here and take off in a cloud of dust to Bulma's house. On the way, we drop Goten off with Mother, who claims she hasn't seen him in days and that we are keeping him away from her. Yeah, right. When we get there, everyone in the gang is here.

Krillin is the first to spot us and walks over. I haven't seen Krillin in 5 years, and am really shocked that he now has a head full of thick, black hair and a blonde haired baby in his arms. "Hey Krillin, you babysitting?"

"Nah, dude, this is my daughter Marron." Named after the blue haired slut that he went out with when I was a kid. Android 18 steps out from inside the house and glares at me. I'm not sure it's possible for her to look nice.

"Hi 18." I greet. She regards me with a slight nod of her head and takes Marron from Krillins arms. I can't believe they have a baby, it's nice and I'm glad Krillin is happy, even if I don't know how he got it on with a cold-hearted Android woman. She must not be that bad because she looks down at her unnaturally short husband and kisses the top of his head before glaring to me and going back inside. Her shapely backside sways ever so nicely as she retreats. That's nice. Krillin doesn't seem to see my eyes on his woman's behind and is already talking to my father, who, for some reason, keeps giving me suggestive looks.

What the hell is he doing? The scent of food wafts by my nose as a caterer passes by with a tray of teriyaki chicken and ramen noodles. My nose guides me to the table and I pick out what I want for breakfast, looking around for someone to talk to you. Yamacha is here as well, although I don't know why. That asshole deserted the honor and respect of his friends for a cheap thrill. He must be here because Satan disowned him, probably wanting the fame for himself, or he was intimidated. I don't care which, what bothers me is that he's here at all. He hesitantly waves at me and I glower at him dangerously. He gets the hint and runs off to talk to someone else. Why did Bulma invite him? I suppose I'll never know.

My eyes follow Yamacha until I realize he's gone over to talk to my Dad. Dad says hello as if he didn't deceive him and steal the credit from him and his son. I don't know how he does that.

Dad must feel me looking their way because he looks directly at me and winks. I avert my eyes elsewhere, fighting off a blush and failing terribly. What I see next is nearly my undoing when Bulma walks up to my father and pecks him on the cheek. In seconds I'm there, glaring murder at her.

"I don't think Vegeta would like that." I say hoping to get her to back off.

She laughs and points over her shoulder. "He's holed up in the Gravity Room, he's not coming out for a while. I won't steal your father Gohan, we're just friends." Yes, I'm sure. And friends send friends kinky gifts with letters attached to them saying things such as, "I can be naughty, or nice, but I prefer to be naughty."

Yeah, I'll bet Dad and Krillin do that all the time.

Dad on the other hand is searing the hairs off my neck with his dark piercing eyes. I don't want to look but I can't help it. He grins at me and leans over to whisper in my ear, "This is going to be a fun party, but it could be better. What do you say?" I step back with a gasp. He can't be serious! Bulma looks back and forth at us with a confused look on her face.

"What happened, did I miss something? Are you okay Gohan?" Krillin looks worried and Dad looks like the cat who ate the canary, I feel the unwelcomed heat on my face and bite my lip before answering.

"Yes, I'm alright. Dad just, ah, told me a joke."

Krillin laughs and punches Dad lightly on the arm. "You always were funny. So, what kind of joke did you tell him?" My head snaps to Dad to see what he has to say. He'd better not… "I told him this party is going to be fun, but it could be better. I don't know what about that would make him blush."

That….ugh! I sharply pivot on my toes and stomp off leaving Bulma and Krillin even more confused. I didn't even want to be here, I came, I saw and now, I'm gone. I prepare to fly away behind one of the buildings but I don't even get off the ground.

"Going somewhere?" I suck my teeth and grudgingly go back to the uninteresting party. No use fighting, he'll find me and do something I don't want to think about. "Sorry about that guys," He apologizes to Bulma, Krillin and Yamacha. "Gohan tried to leave. But, I'll make sure he stays and enjoys the festivities." He finishes in an all too cheerful voice. I resist the urge to tell him to fuck off and walk away, and I want to very much.

Instead, I put on a fake smile and try to inconspicuously inch off, but Dad's hand around my waist stops me. Cold. "Stay Gohan, catch up, they haven't seen you in a while, why are you in such a hurry to leave?" It's not his annoying tone that is making me grit my teeth in anger. It's his hand around my waist, hovering just above my ass. I attempt to wiggle away from touch but he only clutches me tighter and keeps on talking. To anyone with a mind, this looks odd, but nobody seems to notice. His arm is around me in the classic 'dating' pose, and he knows it. This is ten times worse than ignoring me.

Knowing that his friends are to naïve to pick up on the blatantly obvious implication, he can do anything but fuck me right in front of them, and they won't get it. Now his hand is resting on my ass and I jump a little, sealing my lips to avoid letting any sound out. The hand goes higher and is back on my waist and nobody sees it at all. My father is a clever man. I never knew he had a crafty side to him. He is very masterful in the art of revenge and here I thought I had thought of everything. Apparently not.

He hugs me closer and to everyone else, it just looks like father and son bonding. If only they knew how we bonded. "Yes, Gohan has grown a lot. He's smart and sexy, he takes after me in one aspect." Now he just sounds conceited. Bulma smiles knowingly and throws her two cents in. "He sure is, just like you. Although, that's funny you would call him sexy of all things. Handsome would have worked fine Goku. I need to buy you a thesaurus for your next birthday." They all laugh and completely disregard his earlier statement.

I'm stunned. Oh no, if they think he isn't smart, they're wrong. He knows what he could have said and what was damn inappropriate at the time.

A tray floats by with a strong type of liquor in a small glass. Bulma's hand reaches for one but I beat her to it and snatch up a cup and gulp it down in on go. They all appear to be shocked, seeing as I'm a 'minor' and I'm not supposed to be drinking. "Gohan, you can't drink that those are for the adults." Bulma scolds.

Dad doesn't say anything. "Goku, you're just going to let him drink?"

"Why not, he's with me and nothing will happen to him, he can drink with us. I know my son, he'll be alright!"

He pats my back and finally, lets me go. I'm quick to move away from him and go take advantage of those drinks. I grab the cups so fast the waiter looks at his tray and blinks stupidly. A warm feeling in my gut tells me that these drinks, while not the best tasting things, are taking gradual effect.

"Everybody, we're going inside to play spin the bottle, who's coming with?!" Everyone rushes in the house and takes a seat in a circle in Bulma's living room. By the stench on their breath, a good many of them have had something to drink. Bulma brings out several bottles of whiskey and sits down in the circle between Yamacha and Tienshinhan.

"Okay, we're gonna play spin the bottle. But we have to all agree to be open and daring. I don't want to hear you backing out. That's the point of the game, to do something you would never otherwise do. Kissing and using tongue is a given, no touching in inappropriate area unless prompted by the other person." I hiccup and drag my eyes over to my father who has a lecherous smile on his face. "Lets begin!" She starts the game by spinning a glass soda pop bottle on the fine, hunter green carpet. "Whoever it lands on has to kiss the spinner.

But I'm only spinning as the hostess so whoever it lands on this time, has to go first."

The bottle turns and turns until it lands on…Master Roshi.

He hoots and pumps his old wrinkled fist in the air. He gives the bottle a good spin and watches with perverted anticipation as it slows down to land on Krillin. Krillin screams and tries to run away but Master Roshi has him by the leg and pulls him down to smooch him on the mouth pulling away with a strangely self satisfied expression.

We all show our disgust and laugh as Krillin tries to take the skin off of his lips with the sleeve of his shirt. Its his turn and he spins the bottle, clapping his hands together in silent prayer that he doesn't get bad luck again. It spins and I squint to focus on it as it lands on, luckily, his wife. H e pounces on her and they go down, making out like horny teenagers.

"Ahem." Yamacha alerts them.

They look up as if they forgot we were alive and blush. Android 18 flicks the bottle with a bored look in her eyes and watches with little fascination as it lands on Bulma.

Woah!

She leans over with a coy smile and wastes no time pressing her mouth to the blue haired scientists. Bulma eyes go wide for a moment but then she relaxed enough to look like she's enjoying herself. Krillin faints dead away and Yamacha and Master Roshi have nosebleeds serious enough to go to the hospital. My eyes are glued to the scene, watching with interested eyes as they tongue each other. Wait, who said anything about tongue?

The two women have to be pried apart. Wow. That was actually pretty hot. "You two were going it at it like dogs in heat! Of course, I wouldn't mind an encore performance later in my bedroom." Roshi winks at the ladies and receives a harsh slap from both of them.

It Bulmas turn to spin again. I choke on a cup of whiskey when the neck of the bottle points at me. "You lucky dog!" Roshi yells.

"Calm down Gohan, you're that surprised?" Yes! I don't want to kiss her but I don't show it and she suggestively moves toward me. "I got a hot one!" Then she grabs me by my ears and forces her lips against mine. They're warm and soft. She kisses me with a lot more passion than she should and I feel her tongue seeking passage to the inner recesses of my mouth. I open up with apprehension and she goes in for the kill, wrapping her arms around my neck and mouthing me like I'm her boyfriend.

I push her away when things begin to get a bit too heavy. The look in her eyes tells me she enjoyed it far more than I did. "Damn Gohan, she tongued the hell out of you! I didn't know Bulma was hot for younger guys! I can't wait to get my chance!" Yamacha is desperately hoping to get back in Bulma's pants and by his presence here, I wouldn't rule out that he did. Whore!

I gingerly wipe my lip and throw a look to my father. He is staring at Bulma with an unreadable expression, downing his whiskey with the ease of an experienced drinker . Jealous? I don't know, but I do know that it's my turn. Nervous, I glance at everyone else. They're waiting so I spin and close my eyes. A gasp makes me open them.

The bottle is on my father. I stop breathing.

My mouth hangs open in disbelief as everyone looks at each other wondering what to do in a situation like this.

"Oh god dude that's nasty!" Yamacha the loudmouth calls out.

Krillin is looking very uneasy and the rest of them, even Tien are eagerly waiting to see what we'll do.

"Gohan, it won't be so bad to kiss me, beside, this won't leave this room, right guys?" Everyone nods their heads a bit too eagerly and my face sets itself on fire, the flames licking at my cheeks neck, and nose. I don't move. This is one bad coincidence. It's nothing new to me, but in front of my fathers friends?

I don't get another thought out because I'm snatched out of my seat and pulled to him and he attacks my mouth viciously, plundering my depths with his hot tongue. Suddenly, everyone disappears and I can't help but let out a moan when I feel his tongue make contact with mine. His hand is behind my head, pulling me closer, kissing me with tongue action I've NEVER received. I thought we'd kissed everyway possible, but by the time he pulls back, I'm rock hard and panting, feeling lightheaded from the mind blowing kiss.

The room is silent and people start to come back into focus. "Oh god…" A thud confirms that someone has passed out. It is Krillin again. Yamacha is gone, probably throwing up. My head is whirring and my vision is blurring in and out of focus, and the last thing I see before I pass out is the predatory grin on my fathers face.

Ohhh…. The most awful pain in my head wakes me up and everyone is crowded around me. "Ohhh…" I groan and try to get up but the rooms begins to spin and someone softly pushes me back down.

"Gohan, you passed out, you are drunk off your ass dude!" His voice is like a knife through my head and I wince, trying to tell him to shut up.

"Yamach, my head…not so loud."

"Oh, sorry." He leaves and so does everyone else upon realizing that I'm going to live. Where is Dad?

Bulma comes up beside me and actually scares me. "So was it that hot?" she asks me. "What?" "You heard me. I would have passed out too, your father is one hot piece of ass. So, was it good?" It was great, not that I'd tell you.

"Bulma, what are you talking about?"

"You must not remember because you drank more than anyone else did, you and Goku shared the hottest kiss in the history of man kind. I should have recorded it." I could now do one of two things. I could act like I'm disgusted, or act like it didn't bother me. I couldn't pull off disgusted if my life depended on it. So I make the effort to try to look indifferent and shrug wriggling my nose. "I must have been really drunk. We were playing spin the thingy." I slurred, wanting so much for her to get out of my face so I can go back to sleep.

"You must have liked it a lot, because Krillin and Yamacha swore you were 'excited', if you know what I mean." Shame washes over me like a cold river of ice. "I was so out of it, I wasn't sure whether it felt good or not. I didn't even know that happened." Of course, I do. I know everything that has transpired earlier, but I'm not as willing to tell.

"That's alright, we won't tell." The bitch giggles and looks down at me. "Goku didn't look any different, it was like he didn't mind at all. He isn't that drunk, but boy is he freaky!"

One minute I'm groaning and wishing to Kami she'd leave and the next I'm running to the bathroom, ripping open the door and hugging to toilet to vomit. "Uhhhhhggghhh." Everything I had eaten before was now swimming in the toilet. I don't get up and wait for the next round of bile to rise in my throat. I'm not disappointed and am once again plunging my face into the toilet. It feels like I'm throwing up my insides, my stomach twisting and knotting to squeeze more out of me.

I gag once more and my head rises from the toilet breathing in the vile putrid scent and taste of vomit. I shiver by the toilet and cry softly.

Things are getting out or control, he's gone too far this time. I'm embarrassed beyond words and even more angry at him than ever. Tears slide down my face and I bite my lip in frustration. The door cracks open and a black head pops in. I turn away from him to hide my tears. "Gohan?" I give him no indication that I hear him. "Are you alright?" No. "What's wrong?" He knows what's wrong. "Did I hurt you?" My back shudders and betrays me.

"I'm sorry. I went too far and I didn't mean to embarrass you like _that._" He steps toward me and I shrink further back into the commode, not wanting him to touch me right now. I can't believe I'm in this tiny bathroom crying like a little kid, but the tears don't stop.

He isn't deterred and puts one of his large warm hands on my back. "I'm really sorry. I'll try to make it up to you, I promise. Please Gohan don't be too upset with me, I was only teasing you." "Is that why you brought me here?" my voice finally croaks out. "Yes. I wanted to get you back, and you have to admit, what you did to me was just as mean." It was mean but it was only revenge for what he did in the first place.

"But I know, I started it. And I promise not to do it ever again. I'll even let you get me back for it." "I don't want to." He sighs and I hear him stand up to go. "Bring me a toothbrush and toothpaste." "Okay." He humbly goes to get me what I asked for. I bring my head out of my folded arms and peek my head out the door. Closing it, I wait for him to come back. He seems genuinely sorry and his apology means a lot to me. But I don't know if I can forgive him so easily, this is something that will have an affect on the rest of my life. He succeeded in hurting me, just like he wanted.

He's back and so are my tears, I allow them to fun freely out of my red bloodshot eyes and sniffle as miserably as I can muster. "Gohan I hope you won't stay mad at me. I really am sorry. Come on, we'll go home." He picks me up in his strong arms and the instant he does, I feel comfortable enough to go to sleep. He walks through the living room and everyone there stares at me. I glare at them and slip off into sleep.

Epilogue

I wake up with a start and a terrible sense of loneliness comes over me, but I soon realize that it was only a dream. In my dream I was left alone by myself and nobody knew me. People looked right through me as if I weren't there, even Dad. I didn't exist in my own dream and it was the most terrible thing ever. Never do I want to feel so alone and cold, with no one to love me and acknowledge my presence. I have a good life and a stupid thing like what happened whenever ago isn't going to mess it up.

I get up and don't feel my head throbbing and decide that I'm well rested enough to look for Dad. He's in the living room, shirtless and reading a book, something he's been doing a lot lately. "Hey, son."

I hurry over to him and plant myself in his lap hugging him as tightly as I can without hurting him.

"Wow, that's something I didn't expect. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dad. I just want to let you know I love you. Don't leave me, please don't." I whimper. He wraps his arms around me and squeezes me back just as tight. He's as warm and soft as ever and I snuggle into him and purr contentedly in his arms.

"Are you…purring?" The rumble in my throat dies as I unknowingly stop what I'm doing. "I guess I am." He kisses my cheek and holds me until I'm purring like a satisfied kitten again in his arms. I can get used to this.

No matter what I end up doing or becoming when I get older, he will always be with me and I'll never get tired of him or stop loving him as long as I live. Come what may of what happened earlier, I don't care what the others think of me. The man in my embrace is the most important thing in the world to me and nothing can make me give him up. Nothing.

END.

Yes it's finished! I slaved so long over this, and I think it came out far better than I expected. I knew I wanted to do a sequel, I just had no idea what I would be writing. This is what came out. Please review, and so help me god if anyone leaves any flames…


End file.
